Eyes of Gold
by Inspiredbythew0r1d
Summary: AU fanfic: "He is probably hungry Cas." Gabriel let out a pathetic excuse of a bark. No one in the room was able to tell if he understood Sam's words or if he just barked. Seconds later Sam was on his feet cursing. "Goddammit. Shit. Great. Just great. You didn't think of letting him go to the bathroom!" Gabriel is turned into a Australian Shepherd puppy!
1. Chapter 1

***DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS* Please review :)**

Dean stood impatiently leaning against the hood of his 67' Chevy Impala while waiting for Sam. The sun settled directly above him, releasing the midday heat. The brothers had recently finished a simple case involving the ghost of a rich old man. They were getting ready to leave West Virginia and head down to Bobby's place. "Hurry up Sammy! You look great without your makeup." Dean called teasingly. Sam appeared in the hotel door just long enough to give Dean one of his bitch faces, before turning his back to his brother and going to retrieve his bag. The brothers were finally on the road. The Impala's engine purred in approval of the music selection (Dean's playlist), while they navigated the back roads.

After hours of being on and off the road, the Winchesters finally reached their destination. Dean parked baby outside in one of the rare cleared out areas, planning to go out and work on her. He parked her as far away as he could get from Bobby's rottweiler Rumsfeld, who immediately started barking as they neared the house. Bobby greeted them outside the door. "Bout time you boys got here. You have a guest."

"Cas? What are you doing here? Wait let me guess. It's important." Cas didn't catch the sarcasm in Dean's voice. "Yes Dean. It's an emergency. I need help." Moving on, from teasing Castiel, Dean settled himself in a chair with a beer in his hand. "What can we do to help Cas?" Sam asked concerned. "Well..." Castiel hesitated. "I don't know what to do with him. He is constantly whining, and I can't understand a word he is saying." Sam interrupted. "Who?" Castiel sighed. "Gabriel." Dean chuckled. Catching a glare from Sam, and a concerned look from Cas caused him to stop and cough awkwardly. "What happened?" Sam asked. "He.. Umm. I think I'd rather just show you." Cas disappeared and then reappeared in a matter of seconds. He returned holding a small furry bundle in his hands. "I don't know what to do." Was all he said, letting his meaning settle into the minds of Dean, Sam, and Bobby. "Is that...?" Bobby started. "It can't be." Sam stated. Dean burst out laughing. "The prankster got pranked!" Dean exclaimed. "How do we even know that's really him?" Bobby asked. Sam approached Castiel cautiously, taking the bundle of fur from his hands. The small fur ball squirmed at first, then settled into the giants hands. "How can you tell Cas?" Sam asked while inspecting the small creature in his hands. He was at least two months in this form. his ears sat flopping to the sides of his head. His coat perfectly smooth and sleek. He was mostly light brown with white on his chest, and a single white spot on his forehead and muzzle. As Sam leaned forward, he was rewarded with a lick on the nose. Sam placed the puppy on his lap, petting directly behind his ears completely engrossed in its cuteness. "It's Gabriel." Cas stated. Dean sighed. "Yeah sure. But how? How is it him?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know it's him." Dean sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. They were getting nowhere with questioning Cas. The puppy, Gabriel began whining, causing Cas to become concerned once again. "I don't understand why he is upset. Sam enjoys the company of dogs. I was hoping you could help me."

Sam looked down at the Australian Shepherd on his lap and smiled. It had been a while since he had a dog. "He is probably hungry Cas." Gabriel let out a pathetic excuse of a bark. No one in the room was able to tell if he understood Sam's words or if he just barked.

Seconds later Sam was on his feet cursing. "Goddammit. Shit. Great. Just great. You didn't think of letting him go to the bathroom?!" Sam lectured Cas. He held the now whining Gabriel in one hand as he stared at the fresh urine seeping through his pants to touch his leg with an uncomfortable warmth. Once again Dean choked down a laugh. "C'mon boy. Don't go getting that on my floors!" Bobby said unsympathetically. Noticing Sam's irritation, the room quickly cleared. Even Castiel had abandoned ship. Sam stared into the luring eyes of the puppy. They bored deep into his heart. They were a dulled gold hue, glossed over and full of life. "I hope this is really you Gabriel. So when we turn you back I can make you pay for this little stunt." Sam mumbled. The puppy squirmed in his arms, licking his hands and barking playfully.

Dean sat unblinking. Staring at the creature sitting across from him. He could see how anxious the fur ball was. Finally giving in, it waddles awkwardly over to Dean's feet. "No." He boldly told the puppy. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean called. Sam rushed into the room. "What? Something happen?" The puppy's happiness increased, and it's whole body began to shake and swivel side to side with enthusiasm as Sam entered the room. Sam immediately relaxed his shoulders, seeing no change or danger in the room. Looking down, he watched as the puppy made his way over to his feet, launch himself onto his hind legs and place his front paws on his fresh pair of jeans. The puppy barely reached two inches below his shin. Dean watched Gabriel's reaction to Sam versus his reaction to him. There was an obvious gap between what he felt about each brother. Sam lifted Gabriel off the floor, allowing the puppy to lick his face a couple times before placing him back on the ground. "Uh uh. Take it to the pet store with you." Dean instructed knowing Sam's intentions. "But Dean, you don't like dogs in the Impala."

"Who said anything about the Impala? Take Bobby's car."

"Can't. He's got to make a few runs. I'll just leave him here with you. It won't take very long." Dean fought himself. He had no intention in watching the non potty trained mutt for longer than 5 minutes. "Fine. Take the mutt with you. But put a blanket on the seat!" Dean's voice followed Sam and Gabriel out the door.

The beautiful Australian Shepherd sat comfortably in the front seat, too small to stick his head out the window, he settled for sleeping and occasionally finding his way onto Sam's lap. "There is no way you are Gabriel." Sam mumbled to himself. "Too cute, and too nice." Sam concluded.

Sam placed Gabriel on the floor inside the pet store while he began his search for supplies. He decides to get both a harness and a collar, dry dog food, bowls, a couple bones and treats, a squeaky toy, a leash, and a dog bed. Sam had almost completely forgotten the puppy Gabriel until a pathetic bark reached his ears. Sam turned and looked down at the puppy. Gabriel was so close to his leg, looking overjoyed to see Sam. Sam regretted having his hands full at the moment, wanting to pick him up. "C'mon boy. Follow me." Gabriel listened, trotting behind Sam and staying as close as he could. As soon as the lady at the counter, Abby, scanned the collar and leash, Sam knelt down to Gabriel holding the items. The forest green leather collar was placed securely around his neck, then he hooked the black leash to the ring on the collar. Gabriel played with the contraption for the remaining time in the store. He tried to chew and pull his way out of it. Sam placed the items in the back seat, only the dog bed was placed in the front seat for Gabriel to ride in. The puppy was overjoyed to ride in the vehicle once more. Instead of laying on the dog bed, he made his way over to Sam's lap and settled there for the ride home.

Dean sat waiting on the porch for their return. "Wouldn't take long? You were gone for over an hour!" Dean watched Sam carefully exit the car, sleeping puppy in his hands. "Yeah. Sorry bout that." Sam tried his best to make it into the house without waking the puppy, walking past Dean on his way in. It was an unspoken agreement that Gabriel would be sleeping in Sam's room.

Once everything was inside and out of the Impala, Dean left Sam inside alone with Gabriel, to go work on his baby. Sam set up his bed and a few bones and the squeaky toy in his bedroom, food and water dish set up in the kitchen, filled with dry dog food and water. After placing the sleeping dog on his bed so he could set up the rest of the items, Sam didn't have the heart to move him after seeing the bundle of fur so relaxed and calm. Feeling himself become tired, Sam settled down to sleep on the opposite side of the bed from where Gabriel was placed. Seconds later, he feels a small body press against his lower back, flooding him with warmth. Smiling silently to himself, Sam allows himself to enjoy the feeling of a normal life.

Waking up to puppy breath and being overwhelmed with kisses, Sam found himself being selfish for being happy Gabriel had been turned into a puppy. He found himself enjoying the time he spent with the little monster. The more time he spent with the pup, the more of Gabriel he saw in him. He was constantly getting into trouble around the house, trying to get Sam or Dean to laugh. He seemed more nervous around Bobby and the giant Rottweiler outside than Dean who would threaten him and curse up a storm when the little monster got on his nerves.

If memory served him, the most recent heated spout between the two was simply over their stubbornness, neither willing to give way to the other. "Dean! Leave him alone." Sam intervened deciding it was time the two stopped bickering. Dean huffed. "What? He started it!" Sam lifted Gabriel off the floor. "You do know how ridiculous that sounds right?" Dean opened his mouth to say something, then closed it deciding it was best not to say anything else. "Yeah." Sam says giving Dean one of his many bitch faces. Sam took Gabriel out of the living room and into the kitchen. Sam knew Dean was impatient and becoming bored without a case an Gabriel was just being Gabriel. There was not much to do at Bobby's place besides eat, sleep, and work on cars all day, with the exception of Sam who spent most of his day making sure Gabriel didn't cause any trouble. There were times when Sam believed Gabriel was going to be eaten by Rumsfeld. He tended to challenge the Rottweiler for no apparent reason.

Sam watched Gabriel circle himself, chasing his wagging tail in an oval, yapping every time he missed and playfully growling when he caught it. Sam laughed when Gabe fell over, causing the puppy to frown and turn his back to Sam. It was obvious in more ways than others that this puppy had an above average intelligence as well as some previous knowledge of who he was. With his back to Sam, Gabriel's shoulders hunched over. Sam swore he heard the puppy sniffle. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you." Sam tried apologizing. Still the puppy ignored him. Sam reached out to him, but was greeted with a small bark and Gabriel pulling away from him. Sam frowned. Had he really hurt Gabriel's feelings by laughing at him? Sam moved closer to the pouring puppy, placing himself on the floor. Sam nudged Gabriel's shoulder, receiving a cold glare from the puppy. The glare looked more adorable than it should have been. Sam turned away, hiding his face temporarily for Gabriel's turned back. His face lit up with a smile that reached his eyes. He composed himself within second and turned back to the puppy. This time Gabriel was watching him. Sam noticed how anxious Gabriel was getting. He was twitching with energy and need for attention. Sam expected Gabriel to pounce at him, instead Gabriel used his self control and instead, walked into the kitchen where Dean was currently sitting. Sam followed him into the kitchen. He found Gabriel curled up looking content at Dean's feet. "Get into a fight?" Dean asked, obvious laughter in his voice. "I may have laughed a bit..." Sam was interrupted by Gabriel making a huffing noise. "Uh-huh." Dean said turning back to his father's journal a smile sitting happily on his face. Dean was happy to see Sam in such a good mood. Dean found himself reminiscing about Sam before he knew of the supernatural world.

Sam sat on the floor across from Gabriel knowing his golden eyes lingered on him. Dean pretended not to be paying any attention to the two. "C'mere boy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." It barely took any time for Gabriel to give in and wiggle his way over to Sam's lap. Sam laughed, gladly accepting the puppy into his arms. Gabriel leaped up to his face, planting kisses wherever he could reached.

From where he sat, Dean had the perfect view of the two. Sam was already like a big puppy himself, he looked even more like one with the puppy at his side. Dean chuckled. Gabriel being a puppy seemed automatically better than him being a trickster at first, but now, now he was especially glad for the trickster's misfortune. It made Sam happy, making him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

***DONT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS* **

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I love them and appreciate them a lot. Keep them coming :) This next Chapter is basically in Gabriel's point of view. Thanks for reading!**

Change of point of view: Gabriel

*7 hours earlier*

Gabriel sat happily in the Ferrari he accommodated. Dealing with the rich selfish food taster who shut down too many good restaurants had gone without a hitch. The man had completely deserved what Gabriel dished out to him. Gabe thought it to be one of his finest work yet. Pleased with himself he decided to go for a ride, and what better way to do so than in style. Feeling something was missing, the empty seat beside him quickly became occupied with a very fit brunette. Gabriel's hair bounced gracefully with the wind, not even slightly losing its natural style. He reminisced about his time in the Mystery Spot with Sa and Dean. He never thought he would enjoy Tuesdays as much as he did. His intentions were honorable in his mind, but killing the man who had technically killed him when they first met wasn't such a bad thing. He had fun although neither of the Winchesters understood why he did what he did. It was understandable. Feeling his mood drop slightly, he puts his mind on other things. Enjoying the simple pleasures in a boring life.

Gabriel was quite confused at first. He was the trickster, he set the stage, not the other way around. Standing before him were five silhouettes. Four middle aged men and one woman. Gabriel sighed. "Look..." Gabriel began, but was cut off. "No! Those aren't your lines." The woman spoke. "It's gone on long enough Gabriel. You've played the part of a Trickster long enough. Our species has been put on the Hunter's list because of you." Gabriel chuckled. "Right. Sorry about that. But lets be realistic here. You can't kill me." The woman laughed. "We do not plan on killing you, just... getting a bit even." A man spoke this time. "Even with five of us Tricksters, we can't kill you, an archangel. But we can do what we do best." Gabriel gasped at the momentary pain inflicted on him. He felt himself change, then the lights in his head went out and everything went pitch black.

Gabriel awoke in a small alleyway in a small town in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere. His body ached and his mind was spinning. Something was different. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't remember stuff he knew was important. He didn't know where he was. He knew his name was Gabriel, he knew he could trust some people. Castiel, Dean, and Sam. But where was he? He was lost. He tried to stand, collapsing on his four paws. Four paws, not two. Why would he have two? He finally got the hang on standing, and began to walk to the end of the alleyway, stumbling over his own feet every few paces. His eyes hurt as the sun glared down on him. He flinched and nearly jumped out of his fur as cars sped by. He sat at the edge of the sidewalk staring at everything that passed by. He felt so small and insignificant.

Gabe found himself wandering through less traveled roads. He avoided people, they tended to reach out and try to grab him. "Gabriel?" He heard someone call his name. He looked around frantically, he knew that voice. "Gabriel? I need your help." Castiel! He realized that voice as it called to him. Before he knew it, he was standing in front a man with the bluest eyes that could put the sky to shame. He was wearing his signature trent coat. Gabriel barked happily in response to his name. Castiel knelt before him. "You are not Gabriel." Gabe barked in response to his name, not quite understanding the rest of the words. He trusted Castiel even though he didn't really know him. He felt like they had known eachother for a very long time. Castiel's eyebrows rose as he examined the puppy. "I called for Gabriel." Castiel stated. "How is it that you came to me?" Gabriel was thinking the same thing, but found it less interesting than the many wondrous smells surrounding him. "Gabriel! This isn't a time to joke around. I don't understand." Gabriel barked. I'm right here! Down here! Gabriel tried to say. Castiel's expression changed to realization. "Gabriel this is a horrible joke. Why are you a puppy?"

When Castiel lifted Gabriel off his feet he became excited. Although Castiel's hands were cold, he knew they were safe. Gabriel began whining, his stomach hurting and he found a strange tingling feeling in his bladder. They had been sitting in a small room for over an hour and all Castiel did was stare at him. Gabriel moved uncomfortable. Gabriel whined once more, barking to try to attract Castiel's attention. "What is it?" Castiel asked hoping Gabriel would transform back and tell him. The puppy just whined. "I don't understand. What is it?" Castiel was beginning to sound worried. What was he supposed to do. Gabriel watched Castiel approach him for the first time in a while. He wiggled his body joyfully. He had disliked magically appearing the the room. It had flipped his stomach and made his head hurt. When Castiel picked him back up, he began to worry that he was going to feel the same way again.

His bladder was really beginning to hurt when they appeared in another room. It took him a moment to compose himself. He had tucked himself away in Castiel's arms. hearing new voices greet them made him curious. He lifted his head, It took him a moment but he put the names to the faces and voices. Sam and Dean. It took him longer to recognize the third new person, but the name finally came to him. Bobby. The room smelled safe but no one was paying attention to him. They were all talking. The words zoomed by his head without him recognizing most of them. His head was beginning to hurt. He whined and shifted in Castiel's arms. He felt warmer hands wrap around his small body and lift him away from Cas. He liked these hands. They were big, warm and friendly. They gave him attention. He barked happily. He found himself settling down and relaxing. He felt a release on his bladder. A shock of surprise jolted through him as he found himself hanging in the air. Sam's hands were still holding him, but he was away from the comfortable lap. He no longer felt the tingling feeling in his bladder, but Sam didn't seem as comfortable as he was. Sam's raised voice filled his ears. He tucked his tail between his legs feeling the slight anger in Sam's voice. Gabriened whined apologies one after another.

Finally Sam turned to the whimpering Gabriel. Gabriel wagged his tail happily. Sam was finally looking at him. Why was it so important to him that Sam looked at him? He realized Sam was saying something. He tried wiggling himself closer to his face, but settled with licking his hands. He barked playfully. He could see Sam was still upset with him, and for some reason he hated that. He felt terrible when Sam looked at him with sad or unhappy eyes. It hurt and he didn't like it.

Sam had left him downstairs which annoyed Gabriel, but he soon found entertainment playing with Dean. He ignored the rumbling in his stomach. He barked and tugged at Dean's things to get his attention. Dean would push him slightly in return, but sometimes he used enough force to push him over onto his back allowing his fingers to linger slightly on his belly. Gabriel refused to stop until Dean finally rubbed his belly or pet him for more than a few seconds. Dean refused to give in, irritating Gabriel. "Sam! Sammy!" Gabriel recognized Sam's name instantly and cheered up. He wiggled his body happily. He ran up to Sam's feet and sniffed him. He smelled different than before. Cleaner. Gabriel lifted his front paws off the ground and placed them on Sam's leg. He continued to wag his tail happily, waiting for Sam to pick him up and give him lots of attention. Finally it happened and Gabriel sat happily in Sam's arms. Immediately, Gabriel licked his face happy to see the giant. The moment didn't last as long as he hoped it would as Sam placed Gabriel back on the ground.

Gabriel sat patiently on the ground, trying to catch as many words as he could. He heard pet, store, car, dogs, Impala, leave, runs, and mutt. He didn't quite understand what was happening but he didn't want to be left out of it. Sam had picked him back up and began heading out the front door. Gabriel became immediately overjoyed expressing his gratitude in the kisses he planted on Sam's face. He was going to go for a car ride! Gabriel was so excited. Sam had placed him in the seat beside him on a scratchy blanket but he didn't mind too much. He pressed his nose against the glass of the window. Sam removed to lower it more than a tiny crack, so Gabriel found himself stumbling to Sam's lap and curling up on his leg. He occasionally felt Sam's hand land on his head and run down his spine. He relaxed as he heard Sam say his name, although not sure if he was actually talking to him.

Gabriel awoke when Sam lifted him off his lap. Sam didn't put gabe down until they were inside the little building Sam called the pet store. Sam seemed less concerned with him, and more concerned with everything else in the store. Gabriel was intrigued by the new smells. He could smell other animals. He wandered away from Sam, smelling everything he could. Gabriel's eyes wandered back and forth filling his nose up and down the isles. He soon lost interest in what was on the shelves, missing the company of Sam. Lifting his nose as high as he could, he picked up Sam's scent and followed it right to his feet. His body shook as his tail swished back and forth. He jumped up on Sam's leg hoping to grab his attention. Sam continues to ignore him, frustrating Gabriel. Reaching his limit, Gabriel barked in frustration. Finally Sam looked down at him. Gabriel felt himself smiling. Sam still didn't pick him up, but he followed Sam to where the lady stood behind a large wall. When Sam knelt down before him he was excited, then he realized what was happening. Sam tightened a strap of leather around his neck, making it impossible for him to squirm out of it. He nipped and pulled on the uncomfortable contraption.

Gabriel didn't realize how long he continued to try and escape the collar, but when he felt something tug in his neck, he realized Sam was attached to the other end. Maybe the contraption on his neck wasn't so bad? Gabriel watched as Sam placed the large fluffy pillow in the front seat. "C'mon boy. Up." Gabriel recognized the words as Sam pat the seat waiting for him to hop up. Gabriel attempted the jump, his paws flailing underneath his body. He was off balance and felt himself slip down the chair. His life flashed before his eyes before he felt a strong hand push his bottom up onto the chair. He turned around looking at Sam with grateful eyes, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. He was hopeful that the window would be rolled down but to his disappointment Sam wouldn't allow it. He found the bed less comfortable than Sam's lap. He plopped himself happily down on Sam's thigh then closed his eyes. He released a deep breath, huffing and fell into a deep sleep as Sam ran his hand from his head and down his spine.

As Gabriel slept, thoughts he didn't recognize swam through his head. Thoughts of wings, blood, memories he didn't recognize. They hurt and he didn't like it. He felt himself floating. He didn't bother opening his eyes, letting his body continue to stay limp in the hands he trusted. Gabriel slept comfortably on a soft surface, spreading himself out. He heard voices down stairs and footsteps climbing the stairs. The bed sunk to one side, letting him know someone was laying on the bed. He opened his eyes to see Sam settling down in the other side of the bed. Feeling lonely and slightly chilled, Gabriel fought his body. He used what little strength he had to make himself move over to Sam's lower back. Decided it was a good spot, Gabriel pressed himself against the warm hearted giant. He felt Sam's surprise before they both fell to sleep.

Gabriel could not remember a time he had woken up after such a good sleep. He arched his back as he stretched. His mouth began to draw open and his tongue rolled back into a yawn. He wagged his tail excited for the new day. Sam still laid beside him, sleeping peacefully. Gabriel watched him for a moment, waiting for him to wake up. Gabriel lifted his back leg, scratching behind his ear. He once again felt that tingly sensation in his bladder. He remembered the last time he relieved his bladder. Sam had become upset. He climbed onto Sam's stomach making his way up to Sam's face. He barked. Sam twitched. Next tactic. Gabriel began leaving wet streaks all over Sam's face. Sam lightly brushed the puppy away. Thinking Sam is playing a game, Gabriel goes back to licking him, barking once again. When Sam finally opened his eyes, Gabriel felt an overwhelming happiness. Sam's eyes were captivating and gave off a friendly, homey feeling. After running to the closed door of the room a few time, Sam finally caught on. Gabriel had been holding his bladder long enough, and really had to go. He relieved himself happily on a tree sapling a few feet from the house. Sam had come outside with him, making Gabriel feel important and less alone.

Time seemed to consist of sleeping, eating, playing with Sam, and bothering Dean. Although he preferred the company of Sam, Dean was second best. Bobby ignored him for the most part, and Gabriel watched as he favored the large dog sitting tied up outside. He didn't know Bobby, but he knew the name. Castiel would pop up out of nowhere every now and then and stare at him, making it more entertaining to ignore him. He could only think of the terrible feeling his stomach got when the angel had held him.

Gabriel was watching Sam from a distance. They were all outside. Dean and Bobby working on cars, and Sam reading a book. The large dog was sleeping. Gabriel was bored. He pushed all his weight onto his left, and fell over onto his side. He huffed, and dirt flew away in a cloud with his breath settling farther away. He did this again, watching the particles of dirt. He recalled having more fun in the past, but what was he doing that made everything so fun? When he tried to remember anything his head began to hurt and he gave up. He continued to watch Sam. When the two finally met eyes, Gabriel allowed his tail to thump against the ground. His eyes pleaded for attention but Sam turned away from him once again. Why wouldn't Sam play with him? Gabriel was lonely.

Gabriel noticed the large dog stir. A lightbulb went off in his head, and he pulled himself to his feet. He let his tail wag high into the air as he made his way over to the large dog he registered as Rumsfeld. He playfully bent his front legs and pulled his head close to the ground. He barked playfully and nipped at the dogs ears as it slept. The dog was immediately awoke and was on his feet. Gabriel barked once again tail still wagging. He launched himself forward nipping at the dogs feet and the fled before the dog could counter. He did this once more causing Rumsfeld to growl and bark back. Gabriel barked back still being playful. As he went to launch himself at the dog's feet once more, large hands wrapped themselves around his small body. "Stop." A voice told him. Sam.

Sam carried Gabriel into the house, setting him on the floor. Gabriel looked up at Sam once again pleading for attention. This time Sam complied. Sam threw one of his toys and Gabriel ran to fetch it. He could settle down and chew on it, but Sam took it away which confused him. He did so again, and Sam took it away again. "Bring it back to me." He heard Sam say. Gabriels ears perked at the instructions. When Sam threw it once again, Gabriel sped after it. This time Gabriel hesitated. He didn't know what to do with it. If he wasn't supposed to chew on it, what did he do with it? Sam saw his confusion. "C'mere. Bring it here." Sam tapped his leg. Gabriel realized Sam was calling him. He dropped the toy and ran towards Sam. Sam laughed and rubbed his belly. "Bring me the toy." Sm said still laughing. Hi pointed to the squeaky toy, nudging Gabriel towards it. Gabriel nipped at Sam's hand playfully pushing up against it. Sam sighed in slight frustration, confusing Gabriel again. "What did Sam want? Gabriel felt the need to make Sam happy. But Sam wasn't happy. Gabriel looked back over at the toy, picking it up and bring it to Sam. Sam smiled once again making Gabriel smile. "Good boy!" Sam exclaimed. Gabriel's body shook. Sam had called him good. That was a good thing. When Sam threw it again Gabriel brought it back to him immediately earning another "Good boy." and even a treat.

Gabriel sat patiently downstairs as he waited for Sam to finish, He had gone upstairs to take a "shower" Gabriel recognized the word and that Sam would be a while. Gabriel couldn't wait any longer without some sort of human contact. Dean was the only other one is the room making him the obvious choice, but Dean continued to ignore him. Gabriel barked impatiently. Dean glared at him for a second then turned back to the tv. There was another bark. Gabriel was warning him. He tried to be as threatening as he could, but Dean ignored him. Gabriel found himself jumping onto Dean's lap, grabbing the remote between his teeth and scampering off, accidently knocking over Dean's beer. What came after was a blur. He was running for his life, remote still trapped between his teeth. Dean finally caught him, pulling his back legs from under him, Gabriel yelped releasing the remote. Dean instinctively let go and Gabriel grabbed the remote once again. This time the two stared each other down, neither willing to give the other leeway. Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs. Gabriel instantly knew Sam was out of his shower. Releasing the remote slightly he barked. Gabriel heard Sam raise his voice, but didn't hear his name. Instead he heard Dean's. Sam made his way over and picked Gabriel off the floor. He removed the remote from his mouth and Gabriel rewarded him with kisses. He watched as Sam handed Gabriel's new found toy over to Dean before carrying him into the kitchen. Gabriel made a mental note.

Gabriel enjoyed the week that followed the night he got Dean to chase him. Dean ignored him for the first couple days, but Gabriel wouldn't give up. Gabriel was enjoying his day with Sam. Sam hadn't left his side, although Gabriel allowed Sam to divert his attention to reading and other stuff every now and then. Gabriel had found his tail very entertaining during the last few minutes. Something about it grabbed his attention. He was entertaining himself by chasing it in circles trying to grab it. It kept escaping his grasp and he yelped in frustration. When he caught his tail for the first time he was growling with excitement. He grabbed his tail in his teeth. It was too late when he realized he had lost his balance. He landed on his side, and scrambled to stand back up. It took him a few seconds to realize Sam was laughing at him. Feeling hurt, Gabriel turned his back to Sam. Gabriel hunched his shoulder, feeling deflated. He liked making Sam laugh, but for some reason this time it upset him.

Sam began talking to him. He understood what Sam was saying, but he didn't feel like listening. "I'm sorry." He heard Sam felt Sam reach over and touch his back. He barked unhappily before scooting farther away. Gabe listened to Sam moving closer. He felt Sam's fingers nudge his shoulder. He turned to glare at Sam for a few seconds then turned away for fear of forgiving Sam. Sam was silent, causing Gabriel to worry that he had hurt Sam's feelings. He turned around to look for Sam. Sam was still sitting behind him, but his face was turned. He's laughing at me again. Gabriel thought. He felt water moisten his eyes, but all he wanted was Sam to hold him. He was becoming anxious. He could forgive Sam. Sam wasn't the problem, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. Feeling that if he sat there any longer he would give in, Gabriel got up and made his way into the kitchen. He knew Dean was in there sitting at the table, so he plopped himself onto the floor by Dean's feet and curled up into a ball. He listened to Dean and Sam talk. "I may have laughed a bit.." He heard Sam start to say. He huffed as loud as he could, internally sighing.

He watched as Sam moved away from him and sit down on the floor. Gabriel looked at Sam, turned away and then turned back at him. Sam continued to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He heard Sam say. Gabriels heart sunk. He whined and wiggled his way into Sam's lap. Gabriel leaped up at Sam's face, planting kisses where he could reach. Sam held him just like he wanted to be held. He wiggled and squirmed in Sam's hands. He didn't know why he had been so stubborn with Sam. Sam continued to apologize a couple more times. All he could think of was Don't worry. I'm sorry too. He sat gladly in Sam's arms. That night he lay curled up under Sam's arm. He still hadn't slept in the bed that was bought for him. He found laying by Sam's side more comfortable and reassuring. Sam tossed and turned in his sleep some nights making Gabriel worry, but it gave him the chance to stay by his side and make it all better. Gabriel considered Sam his family and he hoped Sam considered him his.

**Change of Point of view in the next chapter. Let me know you thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

**Thank you again for the feedback. Can't wait to hear more from you guys. In this chapter the point of view changes around a bit. This chapter is mainly about developing Destiel. I'll be back to Gabriel's point of view, not sure if it will be the next chapter, but soon. :)**

Dean rubbed his eyes groggily. He was in a good mood, hopeful of the day bringing him a case. As much as he enjoyed the chance to catch his breath and work on the Impala, he was getting anxious. It had been two weeks since Gabriel was left in their care. Castiel stopped by every few days to check in him, but Gabriel basically ignored his existence like he did to Dean and Bobby whenever Sam was around. Watching Sam interact with the puppy version of Gabriel brought on a joyful feeling, melting away his icy facade. Dean made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He wasn't expecting to walk in and find Sam sitting at the table with Gabriel at his feet.

At first glance Gabriel looked to be sleeping, but the moment Dean entered the kitchen Gabriel was up on his feet pretending to bark and wag his tail. Dean watched Sam glance in his direction, and by his, Dean meant Gabriel's. "Morning to you too." Dean grumbled as he walked past Gabriel to pour himself some coffee. "Morning Dean." Sam said, a good night's sleep showing in his voice. "Yeah. Mornin." Dean sat happily at the table with Sam, sipping his coffee. The moment was almost perfect until an irritable bark and whine bounced against the walls of the room, announcing the presence of Gabriel. "Sam. Your dog." Sam didn't hesitate getting up and carrying Gabriel out of the room.

Dean watched his brother leave, partly happy that the little poop machine had been escorted out of the room. He was able to quietly enjoy the rest of his first cup of coffee. It was during his second cup when Castiel showed up unexpectedly causing Dean to burn himself that roughed his morning up a bit. "Dammit Cas! What did I say about just showing up. A ounce yourself when you decide to drop in." Cas frowned slightly. "My apologies Dean. How is Gabriel?" Dean shrugged. "Okay I guess. No change if that's what you mean. If you want details you'll have to ask Sam." Castiel nodded. "That won't be necessary."

Dean sat down at the table with his second cup of coffee. "Anything else Cas?" Dean noticed the reluctance to leave in Castiel's expression. "You're welcome to stick around for a bit." Dean offered. Dean watched as Castiel's face grew brighter. "Would that be acceptable? I wouldn't be intruding?" Dean chuckled at Castiel's humbleness. "It's fine. You're always welcome here." Castiel smiled. "Thank you Dean." Dean gestured to one of the seats at the table, offering Castiel a seat in which he gladly took. The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the playful noises coming from Sam and Gabriel in the other room.

Castiel broke the silence. "Dean. Thank you for taking care of Gabriel. I know he brought you and Sam nothing but trouble."

"And killed me over and over again."

"Yes. I am sorry for his behavior in the past. I know just an apology isn't enough but.."

"Woah. Cas relax. It's fine. Although he is usually a pain in the ass, Sam is enjoying Gabriel's company right now." Castiel nodded. "Any luck in finding out who did this to him?" Dean asked after a moment of silence.

"It has to be someone powerful. Another archangel or maybe a group of powerful people." Dean nodded in understanding.

Dean sat across from the tv in the living room with Castiel next to him. He was in the middle of explaining Dr. Sexy MD to Castiel when Sam stepped in front of the tv. "Hey hey! Move Sam!" Sam grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned off the tv. He was holding Gabriel in one hand. "I need you to watch Gabe for a bit." Dean immediately went to protest, but Castiel spoke first. "Of course we will Sam." Dean turned to Castiel disbelief written on his face. "Cas?"  
"Dean."

After losing the argument of watching Gabriel, Dean tried his best to ignore both Castiel and Gabriel. He continued to watch his show glancing over every now and then to make sure the two angels weren't killing each other. He soon found himself zoning out on the two. He hadn't seen this side of Castiel before. Cas was smiling at the tail wagging creature. To Dean, Castiel looked awkward. It looked like he didn't know how to play with puppy. Gabriel brought a stick over to Castiel, who instead of tossing it, took it gratefully and placed it in his pocket. Gabriel barked with persistence waiting for his stick to be thrown. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You're supposed to throw the stick."

"Why would I do that. Gabriel just presented it to me as a present. I will cherish his gift." Dean sighed. "It's not a gift, he wants to play fetch."

"Fetch?"

"Yeah. It's a game for dogs and people. The person throws the stick and the dog runs after it, fetches it and brings it back to the person and then the stick is thrown again." Dean watched as Castiel contemplated the game.

"Why would you throw the gift away. They obviously want you to keep it so they bring it back." Dean sighed again. "It's a stick not a gift. Throw it and watch." Dean's eyes followed Castiel's hand as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stick. Gabriel became frantic, once again waiting for the stick to be thrown. Cas stared at the stick for a moment and then looked at Gabriel.

He handled the stick with care before tossing it across the room. Gabriel hopped after it sliding on the wood floor as he tried to stop, grabbed the stick and made his way happily back over to Castiel. He dropped the stick in his lap and backed away in the direction he anticipated the stick would be thrown again. Dean smiled when Gabriel nearly smacked his face to the ground when he tried to stop. Castiel threw the stick again, this time with more confidence.

The game of fetch with Castiel lasted for no more than ten minutes to Dean's disappointment. Gabriel had ignored his existence up until the game ended. Now Gabriel found pleasure in biting at Dean's toes and barking obnoxiously. Dean glared at the toe biting tail wagging monster. Dean watched as Gabriel wiggled oddly on the floor. He whined and barked but Dean ignored him. "Dean?"

"What Cas?"

"Um... Did Gabriel act the same way the day he peed on Sam?" Realization kicked Dean in the head. He snapped from his relaxed position to sitting straight up. He watched Gabriel for a moment. Gabriel looked happy to see Dean looking at him, but he was still wiggling oddly. "Don't you dare. Not on this floor!" Dean launched himself to his feet, scooped Gabriel off the floor and ran to the front door. Gabriel licked at Dean's face as he carried him outside.

Dean sighed thankfully as Gabriel lasted until Dean sat him on the ground away from the house. Dean turned slightly to see Cas standing by the door. Dean approached him frowning. They both waited outside looking awkwardly at the sky and trees waiting for Gabriel to finish his business.

When the puppy finished he made his way to Dean's feet happily wagging his tail in thanks. "Yeah whatever." Dean told him as he made his way back into the house. "What?" Cas asked thinking Dean had spoken to him. "Nothing Cas. Just talking to Gabriel." Cas kept himself from pushing further and telling him that Gabriel could not speak and it would be pointless to try and converse with him in such a state. Castiel followed both Dean and Gabriel into the house closing the door behind him.

Dean continued to ignore Gabriel, causing Cas to become insistent on Dean interacting with the puppy. "When he can play some poker I'll interact with him."  
"Dean that's just silly. Dogs can't play poker." Dean smirked. "My point exactly."

"But Dean..."

"Cas he will survive without me giving him constant affection. Now shut up. Tryin' to watch some tv." Cas frowned but kept his mouth shut, having nothing else to say. Dean snuck glances every now and then at Castiel and Gabriel. He didn't know why he was so reluctant to show Gabriel any affection or emotion besides anger, but Castiel seemed to take part of it personally.

Castiel was sitting criss cross on the floor petting Gabriel but pouting at the same time. Dean turned away, not allowing himself to linger on it much longer. Glancing at the clock Dean realized Sam had been gone for a good two hours already. "For a bit my ass." Dean mumbled. His stomach growled urging him to eat. "Hey Cas. Want something to eat?" Cas went to turn him down, already prepared with a speech on how angels didn't need to consume sustenance but changed his mind. "If it doesn't cause too much trouble." Dean nodded and mad his way to the kitchen.

It wasn't until he was sitting down at th table with Castiel with a plate of food in front of him that he realized Gabriel hadn't eaten. The puppy sat by Castiel's chair begging for table scraps. Dean got out of his hair reluctantly, found the dry dog food and filled up Gabriel's food dish. Gabriel had follows Dean around the moment he stood up and hungrily chowder down his food. Dean settled himself down to eat.

Dean sat back down on the couch after eating. Today was one of his less productive days. He brought himself and Castiel a beer from the fridge. Cas took it without complaining even though Dean was aware Cas could not get drunk off a few beers. Out of spite to Sam who had left Gabriel in his care for too long, Dean poured a few drops of beer in Gabriel's water dish. The puppy had lapped it up willingly and looked at him for more by Dean refused to waste any more beer. Castiel and Dean sat on the couch together with Gabriel on the floor. Dean propped his feet up on the coffee table reclining himself back against the couch.

Castiel lifted the now sleepy Gabriel off the floor and placed him in his lap. Almost immediately, Gabriel took the chance of leaving the safety of Castiel's lap to make his way over to where Dean was dozing off. Dean felt Gabriel make his way onto his chest and lick his chin. Dean felt the urge to shove Gabriel off, but instead found himself petting the mutt. "Just this once." Dean mumbled to Gabriel who was now laying ontop of Dean.

Castiel watched with pure happiness. Gabriel was laying on top of Dean as they both slept. It was a priceless image that would be forever burned into his mind. Dean's fingers brushed against the puppy's back, Gabriel lay curled into a ball of fur in the center of Dean's chest. A smile grew on Castiel's face. He watched as their breathing fee slower and more in sync as they fell asleep. Dean would deny allowing Gabriel to lay in his chest if Castiel brought it up. He found himself savoring the moment and wishing he could take a picture.

Cas was still awake when Sam walked into the room an hour later. He refused to risk waking both the puppy and Dean by getting up off the couch but put his finger to his lips to keep Sam quiet. Sam suppressed a laugh at the odd sight. Gabriel had worked his way closer to Dean's face. He had an outstretched paw planted across Dean's cheek meeting with the end of his nose. Sam pulled out his cell phone and snapped a couple pictures. Sam had a goofy smile plastered on his face. At Sam's request, Castiel handed his own phone over to Sam who took a few pictures before handing it back.

It didn't take long for Gabriel to realize that Sam was back. He got off Dean, climbed over Castiel's lap and made his way to Sam's feet. He barked happily causing Dean to stir in his sleep. Sam picked Gabriel up off the floor and allowed the puppy to plant kisses on his cheek. Castiel followed Sam into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. "Sorry for taking so long."

Cas shook his head as a smile grew on his face. "It's quite alright. I can't speak for Dean, but I enjoyed myself. I can't remember a time where I spent more than ten minutes with Gabriel." Sam laughed momentarily and placed Gabriel onto the ground. "Good. Thank you." Castiel looked at him curiously. "For what? Gabriel is my brother after all. I handed him off to you to take care of. I should be thanking you."

"Yeah but you stayed with Dean and I'm sure he enjoyed your company. He is a bit moody right now without a case." Castiel glanced at the ground, a knowing smile plastered on his face. Castiel thought about the day's event with Dean. To Sam Castiel looked like a nervous girl fantasizing about her crush. Sam coughed awkwardly and Castiel snapped out of memory lane. "Should we wake him?" Castiel asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not unless you have a case for him. Or pie. He won't bite your head off if you bring him pie." Sam turned away from Cas, heading to a cabinet to retrieve a glass. "Anyway, Cas..." Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence as he turned around to find Castiel nowhere in sight. Gabriel was by his food dish munching away, but he hadn't heard Cas leave the room. Sighing he turned back to getting something to drink.

**Change of point of view: Castiel**

The moment Sam said Dean and pie in the same sentence and had mentioned Dean being upset about not having a case to work on, Cas felt the need to do something to help. He left without telling Sam accidently. He had moved before he could process what his body was doing. He now stood outside a bakery. He had heard that bakeries sold pie. He recalled conversations with Dean about pie.

If he had recalled it correctly, apple was Dean's favorite. Castiel entered the little bakery on the corner of the street. He instantly got a whiff of the merchandise. He was very pleased with himself instantly knowing he had picked the right place. He approached the counter where a middle aged man had positioned himself. "Some apple pie please." Castiel said before the man uttered a word. "Good choice." The man spoke with a gruff voice. Castiel nodded pleased with himself. He felt a sudden surge of confidence settle over him. He stood taller, proud of himself. Dean will love the pie. Castiel thought to himself. He hadn't seen Dean eat pie before, but he was sure Dean wore a very happy expression as he ate it. The pie was freshly made and hot to the touch.

The man put it in a portable box, trapping the heat inside. "That'll be eleven-ninety two." Castiel handed the man a twenty dollar bill and smiled widely at the pie in his hands. "Here you go sir. Your change..." The man went to hand Castiel his change but he had disappeared. "Sir?"

"Dean. Dean. Wake up. Dean." Cas was bending over Dean's face as he tried to wake him up. Dean mumbled and shifted in his place but ignored Castiel. "Dean. It's important. Please wake up." Dean groaned but opened his eyes. "Dammit Cas! Personal space!" Castiel straightened up and took a step back. "Sorry Dean." Dean sat up and rubbed his neck. He stretched his arms over his head and behind his back before turning his attention back to Castiel.

"What do you want? What's so important that you had to wake me up?" Castiel's face lit up. "Dude. Stop being creepy." Cas took his hands from behind his back and held the box out to Dean. Dean took the box cautiously from the angel's hands. As Dean opened the box his facial expression relaxed and his eyes flickered excitedly. "Pie." Dean said with tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah. Pie." Castiel echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS* Thank you for your reviews and support! I hope I write chapters that keep you interested in what happens next. **

Hey! In this chapter the point of view changes a lot... and I mean a lot. Sorry! It wasn't intentional but it bounces around a bit, made it more interesting for me. I accidentally made up a word (angelicticity) to describe what Sam is seeing in this chapter and it kinda stuck. I hope it makes sense. (The word has something to do with the angel's essence?)

**Point of view: Sam**

After finally convincing Dean to get out of the house and take Castiel with him, Sam settled down on the couch, kicking his feet up and relaxing. He sipped a beer. Letting the cold rim perch on his lips momentarily, before pulling it away after a refreshing sip. "Uh uh. Get out of the house boy! I can't get jack squat done with the two of you lurking around in the house. Take the dog... angel... thing with you. Get!" Sam jumped to his feet, scooped Gabriel off the floor and hopped into one of Bobby's old cars. Gabriel settled into the front seat, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam took his eyes off the road for a moment to sneak a look at the pup. How can this ball of fur be Gabriel? Sam thought as he watched Gabriel's chest move up and down slowly. As much as Sam tried to look at Gabriel like he was... well Gabriel, he couldn't do it. The puppy sleeping beside him every night was too different from the mischievous angel he knew. He sigh and turned his head back to the road. He didn't know where to go for the day. The park maybe?

**Point of view change: Gabriel**

He was falling and then he wasn't. The world around him bursting into flames. He couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. Where was he? A familiar voice caught his ear. "Gabriel!" It called. That was him. His name was being called. His ears searched for the noise. He began to run through the flames ignoring them as they singed his coat. He yelped when his foot slipped from underneath him and got caught between a few rocks. He yelped and screamed for help. He felt his eyes sting and swell up with water. He closed his eyes and curled into a ball around his foot. He was scared. A large warm hand reached out to him, grabbing his leg and wiggling it free. He opened his eyes in surprise. The man was gentle and kind. It was the man who had called out his name. Sam. Sam! He felt excited and safe in the presence of this man. He followed the man out of the chaos.

A bright light flashed in front of his eyes, causing them to close instinctively. When he opened them again he wasn't with Sam. He wasn't moving his body, but someone else was. They were at the mystery spot, whatever that was. Images flashed before his eyes. He saw the man he knew as Dean, he was dieing. Shot in the chest. He watched Sam cry as he held his brother in his arms. A second later he was watching Dean die again, hit by a car. Then again, killed by choking on a small piece of meat. Then he remembered. He did this. But why would he do such a thing to people he cared about?

There was another flash of light and he heard his own voice arguing with Sam, something about accepting the roles they needed to play in the apocalypse. He remembered killing Dean. He remembered planning the whole thing, trapping Sam in an infinite amount of Tuesdays were Dean died everyday. He remembered the 6 months Sam thought he was spending hunting after Dean's death. e remembered Sam trying to kill him. Gabriel's mind began to race. He felt the blood rush to his head. He didn't want to see anymore. He wanted to wake up.

**Point of view change: Sam**

Sam drove for a good half hour trying to find a park that allowed dogs. The parking lot was basically empty. A few parents were there watching their children at soccer practice, but besides that not many people were wandering the park. Sam drove away from all the other cars and parked under the shade of a tree. He unbuckled and looked over at Gabriel. He was expecting the puppy to leap onto his lap and try to escape the car. His eyes locked on the small figure still sleeping on the chair. His foot twitched every now and then and he wiggled around restlessly. Nightmare? Sam shook the little puppy's shoulder before lifting him off the chair. "Gabriel. Gabriel! Wake up buddy!" Gabriel's eyes opened freakishly fast. He barked and whined while squirming in Sam's hands. He tried pulling away and biting at Sams hands. "What the hell?" Sam placed Gabriel back on the passenger's chair.

The puppy continued to barked at Sam. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said lifting his hands up to show Gabriel. Sam watched Gabriel look at him nervously and with fear in his eyes. Gabriel had finally stopped barking. "Gabriel?" And the barking started again. It took five minutes to calm him down. Gabriel just kept going on and on like he was telling Sam a story. Sam just stared at him curiously. It didn't take long to notice a difference in Gabriel's eyes. They looked more human (or angel) than puppy.

Sam tried to reach out to Gabriel, but he lunged at Sam's hand and Sam pulled away. In the next moment Gabriel was whining. Sam watched as he bowed his head and attempted to cover his head with his paws. "Gabriel?" Sam watched for any movement but Gabriel didn't move an inch. "Gabriel?" Sam noticed his ear twitch and he lifted his head up away from his paws. Sam stared into his eyes, noticing that once again they were they eyes of an unsure puppy and not the angel. "Gabriel?" The puppy wagged his tail apologetically and leaped from the passenger's chair to Sam's lap. Placing his paws on Sam's chest, he propped himself closer to Sam's face and planted a few licks on his chin. Sam stared blankly at Gabriel. A bark from Gabriel snapped him out of the trance.

**Point of view change: Tricksters**

"Wasn't this supposed to be an unpleasant experience for him? To teach him a lesson?" Alexander turned towards the group angrily. "We have to do something! He's not supposed to be enjoying himself! He's acting like an actual dog." Alexander continued, anger burning in his eyes. "We're not as strong as he is. Changing something might mess up what we already did." Tyler clarified, receiving a glare from the rest of the group. "What if we could make him remember things?" Sandra asked rhetorically. "Make him remember?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No. But when he remembers won't he...?"

"Does it matter if he does?"

**Point of view change: Gabriel**

Dean and Castiel were gone for the day, but it was okay because he had Sam all to himself. He was curled up at Sam's feet, savoring the moments Sam directed his attention to him. He was nearly asleep when the man they called Bobby barged in the room and instructed Sam to get out of the house. Gabriel was scooped off the ground, and had a moment of panic rush through his body until he realized it was Sam who was carrying him. They were headed outside. When Gabriel realized they were going for a ride in the car, he became overly excited. His tail wagged faster than he believed it could. He loved being in the car. There were so many new sights and smells.

It didn't take long for him to settle down and close his eyes. He didn't get to finish his nap. Gabriel was picturing a park with all kinds of new things, and Sam was with him. They were playing together. Sam would throw the stick, and he would run, pick it up, and bring it back. He was running back to Sam when a bright light flashed before his eyes and he felt himself fall.

Gabriel awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He felt a large hand on his shoulder. Why did he feel so small? "Gabriel. Gabriel! Wake up buddy!" he heard Sam call. What is Sam doing here? Why is he calling me his buddy? Gabriel opened his eyes in shock as someone picked him up off whatever he was sleeping on. He felt like a feather in these giants hands. It was when he opened his eyes that he noticed the long muzzle at the end of his face and a giant version of the already giant Sam staring at his face. He became frantic, not sure how to move in the awkward position. He had more than two legs to worry about. Gabriel resorted to biting Sam's hands to get him to let go, it worked.

Gabriel knew what he had to say but not where to start. He tried to speak, but what he had come out was not his voice. This isn't going to work. He thought, but he tried anyway. He began from the beginning. Talking about the tricksters and every time Sam tried to read out to him he went to bite him. "Gabriel?" Sam asked. Yes! Yes, that's me! Why won't you listen to me! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! In the middle of ranting Gabriel flinched at a sudden pain in his head. He tried to grab his head, feeling as if it was going to explode. He suddenly felt dizzy and as if he was going to throw up. His mind went blank and he felt lost. "Gabriel?" His name was called and he twitched his ear at the noise. Sam was calling him.

Gabriel opened his eyes. He was confused, but Sam was there so it must be okay. He remembered trying to bite Sam. Why would he bite Sam? He wagged his tail apologetically and made his way across to Sam's lap. Maybe if I give him kisses he will accept my apology. Gabriel thought as he placed his front paws on Sam's chest and pushed himself toward Sam's chin. Sam was staring at him with a concerned look, making Gabriel self conscious. He applied his tongue to Sam's stubbled face and continued to lick him. He waited for Sam to respond and when he didn't Gabriel became concerned. Was Sam mad at him? He barked and Sam flinched.

Gabriel remembered his dream. The things he had done to Sam and Dean. He didn't know how or why he had done those things but he was hurting. He felt even worse when Sam flinched at his bark. He pushed his cold nose against Sam's chest and licked Sam's hands as they reached toward him. Instead of petting Gabriel, Sam plopped him down on the passenger's chair. Gabriel barked in protest but Sam said nothing.

**Point of view change: Sam**

Sam was lost in his thoughts. He was barely focusing on Gabriel. Instead he just lifter the puppy of his lap and plopped him down on the passenger's seat. The pup continued to bark, breaking Sam's concentration. "Fine! Okay. okay." Sam turned his attention back to Gabriel. The golden hue in Gabriel's eyes caught his attention once again. They weren't completely like Gabriel's eyes before nor were they completely puppy eyes. There was a certain angelicticity peaking through the other side. If he had not believed the puppy was Gabriel before, he did now.

Gabriel wiggled his butt happily as Sam looked at him. Sam noticed this movement and sighed. Scooping the puppy into his arms, he exited the car nearly bumping his head in the process. He fastened the leash on Gabriel's collar and placed him on the ground. Gabriel immediately tried to bolt, but with one tug on the leash Gabriel was back at Sam's side.

They walked farther into the park with Gabriel continuously smelling the ground. Sam hadn't tried Gabriel off a leash in a public place, he hope Gabriel would stay close. He made Gabriel sit before unclipping the leash. Sam picked up a random stick off the ground, waved it in front of Gabriel's face to tease him then stretched his arm back and hurled the stick into the air. Gabriel bullet after the stick ears rolled back and tongue lolling to the side of his mouth. Sam watched as the beautiful Australian Shepherd bounced against the wind, using all his weight to push himself forward. The three month old stumbled awkwardly causing Sam to chuckle. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown the stick so hard?

Gabriel had been in their care for a month, but it took Sam to take Gabriel out of the house to see just how much he had grown. The markings in his fur were more defined, and his ears flopped more as he ran. Sam waited patiently as Gabriel trotted back with the stick evenly placed in his mouth. He slowed his pace when he grew closer to Sam and immediately began to wag his tail causing his bottom to wiggle with it. Sam laughed and held out his hand. Gabriel dropped the stick directly in his hand and accepted the pats of encouragement. Sam threw the stick a few more times before settling down on the grass and watching Gabriel chew the stick.

Sam's phone rang obnoxiously with the ringtone Dean changed it to, he hadn't bothered changing it knowing Dean would change it again. He was lucky to be in a secluded area as the my little pony theme song played. The noise caught Gabriel's attention and Sam watched as his ears perked up and he tilted his head slightly. He pulled the phone from his pocket, checked the caller ID and answered. "Yeah?"

"Sammy? Where are you right now?"

"The park."

"What? Why are you at a park?"

"Dean, are you at a bar?"Sam listened to Dean chuckle on the other end then stop, and waited for him to answer. "No..." He said suspiciously. "Hey. Hey Dean! Look at this!" he heard Cas say in the background. "Did you get Cas drunk?!" Dean chuckled and spoke without trying to hide the slur in his speech. "Hehe. Yeah. Man he's a fun drunk! But he drains all the cash in your pocket. He had to basically drink a whole liquor store to get the effect. Umm anyway, can you come get us?"

Sam drove the borrowed car down the old roads with Gabriel sleeping on his lap. He didn't understand how Gabriel could sleep with all of Sam's restlessness. It wasn't even 5 o'clock and Dean and Castiel were both drunk. It took him just over a half hour to get to and find the small bar at the end of the block. Dean was standing out front with Castiel's arm stretch over his shoulder. The two were laughing hysterically and wearing goofy smiles. Dean was basically supporting both of them. Sam stared at them in disbelief. Dean had coaxed Cas out of the trench coat and suit and into more suitable attire for a club or bar.

Sam parked by the curb, moved Gabriel off his lap and into the other seat and got out of the car. He approached them cautiously. Castiel waved obnoxiously when he recognized Sam heading their way. Sam could smell the alcohol on both of them a few feet away. "Where's the Impala?" He asked directing his question at Dean. "Safe. She'll be fine for the night." Sam sighed and slipped an arm around Castiel. He helped both Dean and Castiel into the back seat. The two were back to laughing at an inside joke by the time Sam got back into the car.

**Point of view change: Gabriel**

Gabriel felt Sam move him once again. He was having another one of those dreams. He was falling and just as he was about to hit the ground he flew! He had wings! Then something flashed before his eyes and he was controlling a show starring Dean and Sam. Castiel was there too. He was trying to convince them to play their roles again. Sam as Lucifer's vessel and Dean as Michael's. He was tired of the fighting amongst his brothers. Another flash disrupted his vision.

Gabriel woke up with an aching pain in the back of his head. He was still in the passenger's seat. He remembered trying to tell Sam what was going on and then he was in pain and blacked out. He stared out the window, watching Sam basically carry both Castiel and Dean towards the car. Are they drunk? Gabriel laughed. Castiel is drunk! The angel had been such a soldier in the past, so uptight but there he was, a stumbling drunk. Gabriel also noticed the lack of trench coat and suit. Castiel was leaning heavily on Dean even though Sam was trying to help him out.

Gabriel watched Sam get Dean and Cas into the back of the car and then walk around to the driver's side. The two locked eyes as Sam sat down. Gabriel recognized a spark of realization in Sam's eyes. Sam put his fingers to his lips and pointed towards the drunk idiots in the back. Gabriel nodded his head the best he could to let Sam know he understood. He leaned himself over the chair just right to watch Castiel and Dean in the back seat. Castiel was still leaning on Dean, and the two were reminiscing about the night. Gabriel had never seen such an expression on either of their faces. He felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end, and turned slightly to catch Sam staring at him momentarily. Gabriel ignored him and turned back to the idiots in the back.

It was an odd sight but it surprisingly suited the two of them. The laughter had died and Dean wore a relaxed expression as he let Castiel pass out on his shoulder. Gabriel looked on with curiosity. How could Castiel let himself become so fond of the human meant to be Michael's vessel? Something landed on Gabriel's head and ruffled his fur. He looked up in surprise as he realized Sam had placed his hand on his head. Gabriel tilted his head, wanting to talk to Sam, but still unable to do so. Sam didn't look at him, but after a second took his hand away and suddenly the warmth was gone. Gabriel stayed put, mind racing with thoughts he never thought he would be thinking.

It wasn't too long after Sam removed his hand that the warmth it cause disappeared completely. Gabriel found himself wishing his hand was still on top of his head. Gabriel found himself inching towards Sam's lap. He caught Sam's eyes and immediately wanted to tell him not to get any funny ideas and that he was just cold. He crawled onto Sam's lap, curling up in just a way where he could see Sam's face.

Gabriel let himself close his eyes. Seconds later, he felt the same warmth as before. He opened his eyes to see Sam smiling. Sam ran his hand from the top of Gabriel's head to his lower back and restarted the process. Gabriel closed his eyes again, smiling to himself. He let himself enjoy the feeling of having a family.


	5. Chapter 5

***I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS* **

** Let me know what you think about the chapter. I hesitated a lot when writing this one. If you want to see something specific in the upcoming chapters, review and let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted a little more Sabriel. If anything is confusing let me know and I will explain anything I can :). **

Point of view: Gabriel

When Gabriel woke up Sam was just pulling into the makeshift driveway that made its way to Bobby's house. A yawn escaped his mouth and he stretched his limbs. He felt the familiar hand of Sam Winchester run through his fur. It felt oddly comforting.  
It took him a moment to realize he was still sitting on Sam's lap. Suddenly becoming nervous and shy, he crossed back over to the passenger's seat. He avoided eye contact with Sam and turned to check up on his drunk brother and the drunk boyfriend, although Castiel would deny the 'boyfriend' part. Castiel was still sleeping soundly on Dean's shoulder and Dean now had his head on top of the resting angel's. Gabriel caught Sam watching him out of the corner of his eye but continued to ignore him.

The purr of the car's engine faded as Sam turned and pulled out the keys. Gabriel watched Sam exit the car and hold the door open for him to follow. He hesitated before leaping over to the driver's seat and hopping out of the car. He paused at the door, looked up at Sam and wagged his tail as if to say thanks.

When his paws hit the ground he felt the strange sensation to sniff the ground. He fought against the dog like instincts and followed Sam as he carried drunk Castiel into the house. Dean was awake enough to stumble along behind Sam and nearly step on Gabriel in the process more than once. Sam plopped the sleeping angel onto the couch and basically carried Dean up the stair and into his room. After making sure Dean made it safely to his bed Sam exited the room closing the door behind him. Gabriel continued to watch Sam, following him upstairs as he helped Dean. He sat beside Sam's door as Sam guided Dean.

Gabriel sat patiently as the giant opened the door to his own room and let Gabriel in before following in after him. Gabriel listened to the door close behind him as he found Sam's room smelled unexpectedly familiar. He found his eyes wandering the room before focussing on Sam who stood by his drawers. To Gabriel's surprise Sam unexpectedly pulled his dirty shirt off and reached for a more comfortable shirt. Gabriel's eyes widened as he finally realized what Sam was doing. He was staring subconsciously and turned away quickly.

He laid on the ground and covered his face with his paws feeling slightly embarrassed. Had Sam noticed? Gabriel refused to look up until he heard sluggish footsteps approach him. Before he could react he was being lifted off the ground. They move a few feet before Gabriel found a surface under his feet once again. It was soft and cushiony. He realized Sam hd placed him onto the bed. Gabriel waddled awkwardly to the head of the bed and sat himself down directly across from the sitting Sam.

The two sat staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Gabriel was becoming impatient, and emotion he was not used to experiencing. The puppy in him wanted to curl up to Sam and fall asleep. The puppy in him and the angel in him were having conflicting feelings and thoughts. Gabriel attempted to start the conversation, but failed as he realized once again that Sam could not understand what he was saying. Gabriel watched as Sam ran his hands through his semi long hair before shaking his head. "I'm sorry buddy. I can't understand you." There was that word again. Buddy. Sam had once again used it when he referred to Gabriel.

Gabriel fought the conflicting emotions inside of him. He couldn't speak to Sam and explain anything, he felt powerless. He sighed inwardly and curled into a ball facing away from Sam.

Gabriel felt the weight on the bed shift as Sam settled on the other side of the bed leaving Gabriel's backside to feel cold. Sam had turned off the lights and the two lay there silently. Gabriel's eyes stayed wide open as he pondered his many thoughts in his head. He sensed Sam's eyes on him for a moment before he felt Sam shift away from him. Part of Gabriel wanted to curl up beside Sam and the other part wanted to ignore Sam until he learned to speak dog. Gabriel huffed with irritation. He was angry at himself for being so confused and helpless.

He felt the darkness creep into his dreams as he slept and woke immediately. His breathing was heavy and accelerated. It took him a moment to recognize the room he was in. He was with Sam. He lifted his head off the blanket and turned to face the sleeping giant. Sam had turned in his sleep and slept on his side facing Gabriel. Gabriel watched Sam's chest move rhythmically up and down for a few moments before letting his gaze drift to his face. Sam's hair continued to look groomed as he slept. Did the man ever have a bad hair day? The thought of going back to sleep with the darkness waiting for him caused Gabriel to shiver. Just this once. Gabriel told himself. He swallowed his pride as he waddled over to Sam's sleeping figure and slowly curled up to his chest.

The warmth that invaded his body caused his nervous muscles to relax and he allowed himself to close his eyes. As he drifted deeper into sleep, movement caught Gabriel off guard. His eyes widened with fear before he realized it was Sam who had moved. Sam had subconsciously wrapped his arm over Gabriel's fragile body. Gabriel stared at the arm resting in front of his eyes, unwilling to move. He wasn't feeling trapped like he expected but instead... Safe. He felt safe. He closed his eyes submitting to his body's need to sleep.

Gabriel woke with a pounding sensation throbbing in his head. His mind was completely blank. Where was he? What was his name? Why did he feel so cold inside? He felt the irregular beating of his heart through his chest. His vision blurred and he felt as if he was going to black out. A voice called to him but he ignored it. "Gabriel!" It called again. Was that his name? Yes! It was his name being called. His vision slowly came back to him and a man stared at him worriedly. He felt the need to go over to the man and assure him he was alright.

Sam! He remembered. How could he have forgotten the man sitting before him? He found his body moving on its own. He approached Sam happily. There was a sharp pain in his head before he remember exactly who he was. He was an angel! Why was he seeking comfort from a human? His body continued to move on it's own. He was the passenger of his body. He watched as his body happily jumped into Sam's arms before planting small slobbery licks on his chin. Gabriel examined Sam's expression. It was completely different than last night.

He felt light in the arms of Sam Winchester as he was carried downstairs and placed onto the floor of the kitchen. His body navigated the slippery floor carefully and waited patiently by an empty bowl on a small rug. Sam came back over to him, pour some sort of dry dog food into the bowl and pat his head before walking away. Gabriel tried to take control of his body's actions but he was rejected. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and have up. He would sit back and watch for now.

** Point of view change: Sam**

Sam watched Gabriel closely. The strange angel like hue in his eyes stood out boldly. It felt as if Gabriel was fighting for control over his own body. As Sam watched Gabriel sit on his bed and start barking he only felt more confused and conflicted. He apologized for not being able to understand him, feeling sympathy for the trapped angel. A very small part of him enjoyed the fact that someone had finally played a trick on the trickster but the rest of him wanted to help Gabriel in any way he could.

As much as he wanted to, Sam couldn't fall asleep. He stared at Gabriel's brown back, watching his stomach grow and shrink. Gabriel twitched in his sleep every making Sam want to pull him close and protect him from his bad dreams. When Gabriel awoke, Sam pinched his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. He didn't know why pretended to be asleep, he just did. He heard Gabriels irregular breathing and small silent whimpers before he felt the fur ball curl up next to him.

Sam tried to calm his own breathing as he continued to pretend to be asleep. Gabriel felt oddly cold, feeling Gabriel shiver ever so slightly. Finally giving in to himself Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel. He felt Gabriel jolt with surprise but resisted the urge to pull back his arm. Gabriel finally settled down and Sam found himself smiling. He dared to sneak a glance at Gabriel before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
Sam carefully removed himself from the bed without waking Gabriel up. He rubbed his groggy eyes and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. He quickly showered and changed his clothes.

A sudden and unexpected whine broke through his thoughts and he rushed over to Gabriel. He called out his name twice before the puppy responded. He settled himself onto the bed. Sam noticed once again the change in his eyes, the angel in him was no longer seeping through, although he swore he saw a small glow temporarily before it faded. Gabriel leaped up at him and Sam allowed him to lick his chin for a few seconds before scooping him into his arms and carrying him downstairs.

After breakfast Sam settled down by Bobby's desk flipping through a variety of books. Sam was so caught up in the words on the pages that he forgot about the sleeping puppy at his feet. As he stood up, a book in hand, he found himself tripping forward. A yelp caught his ears it and it pained him when he realized he had stepped on Gabriel's tail. He instantly placed the book off to the side and knelt before the puppy. Gabriel came when Sam called him and wagged his tail already forgetting the temporary pain caused to him by the large human. Sam watched nervously and apologized profusely bringing the puppy closer to his chest in a hug. Gabriel continued to wag his tail and lick Sam's stubbled chin.

Neither Dean nor Castiel made their presence known until around lunch. Dean complained about a massive migraine, flinching at unsettling noises and Gabriel's intentional barking. Castiel had showed no signs of a hangover although he had trouble remember the events of the night before and how he ended up in Dean's room. Dean looked especially uncomfortable when Castiel brought the topic up. Castiel had asked Sam if he had placed him there but Sam shook his head and turned his oncoming laughter into a cough. Sam turned away to keep his smiled hidden from the suddenly self conscious Dean.

As the days dragged on, Sam saw more and more of Gabriel behind the golden eyes. Sam had thought about bringing it up to Castiel, but he didn't want to get the angel's hopes up. Castiel had become a regular sight at the Singer house and Dean seemed to enjoy his company. Dean was running on two weeks without a case when Castiel showed up out of the blue. "Sam. Dean." He greeted the two hunters with a warm smile. His face turned neutral as he continued to speak. "I noticed the lack of demon activity lately and Dean's wallowing in boredom and drinking away the days..." Dean cut him off. "I'm not wallowing! I'm... uh... relaxing." was the best he could come up with. Sam shushed Dean and nodded for Castiel to continue.

Gabriel's ears perked as he listened to the bickering. "Anyway, I found you a case. I'm afraid its only a witch and not a demon." Showing concern for the possibility that Dean wouldn't be interested. "Yes!" Dean shouted as his fist bumped the slowly sat himself back down after realizing the looks he received from Sam, Castiel, and surprisingly Gabriel. "What?" Dean's lips curled into a goofy half smile.

Dean has literally jumped at the idea of going on a case, while Sam showed concern for Gabriel. "We take him with us of course." Castiel replied when Sam expressed his concern. "But it's going to be dangerous." Sam stated. "Sam, may I remind you that Gabriel is not naturally a dog. Although he may be in this form, and powerless, he is still an angel. He will know better than to jump in the line of fire." Castiel brushed away his worries. Sam looked down at Gabriel who wagged his tail happily at the attention. Sam watched as his golden eyes flickered for only a moment, going hollow before filling with life. Sam would have suggested leaving him behind with Bobby if it wasn't for Rumsfeld and Bobby's busy days.

"No."  
"Dean."  
"No."  
"He technically isn't really a dog."  
"Technically doesn't cut it Sam. He is physically a dog. No dogs in the Impala."  
"But Dean-"  
"Dammit Sam, he has fur! He sheds and scratches and chews on things." A trace of panic could be heard in Dean's voice as he pictured Gabriel chewing on the leather seats.

Sam sighed. "Fine. We'll leave the Impala here and take one of the cars Bobby has out back." Dean glanced over to his baby, eyes slightly watery but nodded his head. He would rather leave her at Bobby's than break the rule 'No dogs in the Impala'.

Sam allowed Gabriel to crawl from the back seat onto his lap in the passenger seat. Dean glanced over and opened his mouth to argue having the dog up from but changed his mind and kept his lips closed together.

Sam absent mindedly ran his fingers through Gabriel's fur from his head to the tip of his tail. He continued to stare out the window. "Sam? What's going through your mind?" Dean asked partly concerned withhis brothers well being and partly out of annoyance. Sam turned towards Dean before sighing. "It's nothing." Dean let out an irritated mumble while keeping his eyes on the road. He stole another glance at Sam. "It's obviously not nothing." Dean poked at Sam who sat back in his chair still running his hand down Gabriel's back. "It's... It's this whole Gabriel thing." Gabriel perked his ears up at the mention of his name.

"We don't have any clue who did this to him and if he even remembers anything and I have this weird feeling."  
"Weird feeling?" Sam let out an exasperated breath as he tried to think of how to explain it. "I don't know." He finally said defeated by his own thoughts. "Sometimes Gabriel is Gabriel and sometimes he's not." Gabriel wagged his tail expectantly when Sam once again said his name. Dean nodded slightly. Sam sighed. "Forget it. I know it sounds stupid."

"What sounds stupid?" Dean and Sam nearly jumped out of the seats. Sam's hand went to the gun by the door while Dean swerved the car slightly and turned to look in the back seat of the car. Gabriel barked twice and settled back into Sam's lap. "Dammit Cas! I've told you a hundred times not to just show up out of the blue." Dean yelled for the drives seat. Sam released his grip on the gun and let it slide back to where it belonged. "Sorry Dean. I wasn't planing on showing up enecpectedly. I did not mean to frighten you." Dean huffed. "I didn't say you frightened me." He mumbled.  
"Sam thinks Gabriel is only Gabriel sometimes." Dean announced louder. Castiel's eye brow lifted before he leaned forward from where he sat.

"Please explain." Dean looked over at Sam expecting him to speak. Sam spoke with agitation in his voice. "It's like sometimes he is there and sometimes he's not. Tere are times where he acts like a normal dog and then there are times where he acts... Acts more like the trickster. There's something different about his eyes. I don't know how else to explain it." Castiel looked down at the car floor as if he was seriously contemplating the thought.

Sam turned back to te window and watched as the sky filled with dark clouds and thunder and lightning rolled across the sky. He listened to the first raindrops hit the car. The noise grew louder and Gabriel whimpered in his lap. He couldn't imagine the trickster being being afraid of a thunder storm and looked down at the puppy in his lap. The eyes staring up at him in fear were full of life and were they eyes of the trickster. Not the puppy. His eye brows lifted in surprise but when he heard Gabriel whimper once more, Sam couldn't resist being him closer to his chest. he held him close and whispered words of comfort into his ears.

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

***Let me know how I did. This chapter took me the longest to write for some reason. if you have something you would like to see in the story let me know. Thanks!***


	6. Chapter 6

***I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

**Thanks for the reviews! So I got inspired by the reviews and wrote two short chapters. Don't get used to getting back to back chapters :) The first one is about Sam and Gabriel and the second one is about Castiel and Dean. Let me know what you think! **

**Gabriel's Point of View:**

When the thunder began to shake the sky and cause unease in the puppy Gabriel took advantage of the situation and took control of his body. He felt two trains of thought explode in his mind. He felt the same conflicting emotions toward Sam, Dean, and Castiel that he had the last time.

It was then that Gabriel realized just how big the storm was. He flinched at the lightning, wishing he could cover his ears. He let a small whimper past his lips and almost regretted it. Sam looked down at him and once again recognition lit up his eyes. Gabriel whimpered again, hoping that Sam would pick up on his discomfort.  
He was never actually afraid of thunderstorms but when Sam wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace and began whispering words of comfort in his ears, Gabriel felt safe. He breathes in Sam's familiar scent, nuzzled his muzzle into the nape of Sam's neck. His tail wagged almost instinctively as Sam continued this treatment. The feel of Sam's hand running down his back have him shivers. In a good way. He let himself relax, flinching every so often as thunder cracked the sky.

Gabriel wish the storm wouldn't end. It began to lighten up as they pulled into the parking lot of a motel. Sam relaxed his grip on Gabriel and placed him back onto his lap much to Gabriel's protest. Dean turned in his seat so his eyes could look at all three of them. "One bedroom isn't going to cut it this time." Gabriel heard Dean state. "Two bedrooms, and I'm not sharing one with the dog." Gabriel growled slightly when Dean used the term dog. The room pairing were obvious to him. Sam and Gabriel would be sharing a room while Dean and Cas shared a room. Could he be any more obvious? Gabriel thought.

Dean returned with two motel keys and they parked in front of room 124. Gabriel refused to touch the wet ground with his pause, fording Sam to continue holding him. Sam didn't fuss about it. The rain continued to drop lightly. "Which room?" Sam asked glancing at his key. "Two doors down." Dean instructed as he hauled his bag out of the trunk. He bounced in Sam's arms as they made their way to 128. Sam slid the key in the lock and opened the door with one hand. He placed Gabriel on the floor before stumbling around to find the light switch.

Gabriel shook himself, letting the water fall off his coat. He sat in front of the door and watched Sam return with his bag. He scratched his ear nonchalantly with his back paw without breaking eye contact with Sam. Gabriel continued to watch Sam's movements. Sam set his stuff on one of the two beds and began rummaging through his bag. Gabriel jumped up onto the other bed to get a better view. Neither of them said anything. Not that Gabriel could actually say anything.

He watched Sam gather a few things and head off toward the bathroom. A heavy feeling appeared in his ribcage. He would be alone in the room while Sam showered. He let out a sigh and slid his front paws down, and rested his head off to the side. He watched the bathroom door waiting for Sam to finish.

His eyes slowly began to close.  
Off in the distance Gabriel heard the running water stop, and a few minutes later a door open. Gabriel forced his eyes open as brightened up when he notice Sam make his way over to him. Sam's hair was still partially wet and drooping over his face when he scooped Gavriel off the bed. He then carried Gabriel toward the bathroom. It took him a moment to register what was happening. "Bath time." He heard Sam tell him. Gabriel stayed close to the door as Sam filled the tub with warm water. The room was still misty from Sam's shower.

Gabriel inched closer to the door and wagged his tail pathetically as Sam neared him. He scooped him up, walked back over to the tub and plopped him in. Gabriel's muscles tended at the contact with the water. He wandered through the water in the tub, familiarizing himself with it. The water level was nearly to his chest and he felt like he would be swept off his feet. He laid down in the water finally enjoying the cleanliness it brought.

He felt Sam's hands run through his fur and suddenly smelt a sweet aroma. He sat up and turned to watch as Sam ruffled some sort of soap into his fur. He melted into Sam's touch as he scratched his back and massaged the soap in. Gabriel tensed when Sam went to washed his underbelly, but a knowing smile was plastered on Sam's face and Gabriel relaxed.

Gabriel closed his eyes to enjoy the warm air being blown on him. He was sitting on the counter by the sink as Sam ran a hand through his fur as well as held the blow dryer above him. When the blow dryer stopped short he opened his eyes once again. Sam still hadn't really said anything to him, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a knowing silence. An enjoyable silence.

Sam placed Gabriel on the empty bed before going to remove his stuff from his. He dropped the bag onto the ground beside his bed and crawled under the covers. Gabriel laid on the opposite bed watching Sam. The two stared at each other and Gabriel wagged his tail. He didn't want to sleep alone in an empty bed. He felt so small and cold all the time.

He watched Sam lift up his blanket for Gabriel to crawl in. Gabriel leaped off the bed as fast as he could, jumped up onto Sam's bed and crawled over to Sam's chest where he twirled around a few times before settling down. He left no room for cold between the two of them. He closed his eyes and happily relaxed. He felt Sam lower the blanket around him and drape his arm over his small frame. Gabriel sighed happily and listened the pattern in Sam's breathing, soothing himself. He felt his heart beating rapidly inside his own chest, but it soon paced itself.

Gabriel wouldn't have been able to picture himself cuddling to Sam a few months ago, but now it seemed almost natural. The puppy in him believed so too, and had been unable to sleep in the dog bed Sam had bought for him. Gabriel pressed his head to Sam's chest and listened to the drumming of his heart. He felt small wisps of air ruffle the fur on top of his head. He felt the need to stay close to Sam. He didn't feel so alone when he knew Sam was beside him.

Gabriel woke up sometime in the night with a pounding migraine. His head throbbed. Sam was still sleeping beside him and Gabriel didn't want to wake him. He stifled the need to whine and swallowed it back down. He let out heavy breaths. He wiggled out from under the blankets and Sam's arm and hopped off the bed. He laid where he landed, paws trying to hold his head and ease the pain.

Flashes of red and black clouded his vision and he bit his tongue, drawing blood. The taste of his blood settled in his mouth and his vision cleared. He continued to breathe heavily as the migraine faded. Even when the headache was gone, Gabriel hesitated to move. He wanted to feel Sam's warmth on his back but he was afraid that if he were to move the headache would come back.

Finally Gabriel made up his mind and got back onto his four paws. He stood on his haunches as he pulled himself up onto the bed. He crawled back into his open spot, now cold from the lack of his presence. He curled back up to Sam who he believed to still be asleep. Sam's arm tightened around him and dragged him closer. Gabriel allowed the movement without protest and lay his head by Sam's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

***I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

** Dean and Castiel! Destiel! Requested by RealLIFEstories and hopefully delivered. Let me know what you think! Send me requests or something you want to see and I just might (most likely) write it in. So I'm dedicating this chapter to the requestor, RealLIFEstories. Enjoy!**

**Point of view: Dean**

Dean wasn't completely sure as to why he had made it so he and Castiel were sharing a room or why he had declined the idea of adjoining bedrooms. He sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed as Castiel ventured into the bathroom to wash up. Dean had taken a shower but left his hair dripping with water. He hung his head over the edge of his bed, his hands clasped out in front of him.

"Dean?" Cas called as he exited the bathroom, a towel in his hand. "Are you feeling alright?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. Dean barely looked up. He didn't know what to say. His stomach was twisted into a knot and his heart was beating impatiently. Why now? Why was it now that his heart chose to give his mind grief? He felt Castiel throw the towel over his head and ruffled his hair in an attempt to dry it. "Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asked although he made no move to get up and walk away or push Castiel's hands away. "Dean. You seem... Distracted." I am. Dean thought. Why am I the only one who feels confused?

Dean thought back to the night he went drinking with Cas, and when he felt Cas crawl into bed with him that night.

_'Dean felt Sam support his weight as he tripped up the stairs. He collapsed onto his bed and let out a sigh of relief. The adrenaline was leaving his body. He heard Sam close the door and listened to his fading footsteps. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence around him. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. _

_He twitched his eye open when he heard his door squeak open and close. He watched Castiel trip into his room and stifled a laugh, continuing to pretend to felt Castiel's eyes on him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Dean didn't think much of Castiel being in his room, they were both wasted. _

_Dean's bed sunk slightly at Castiel's added weight. Castiel was faced towards Dean watching him with loving eyes. Dean opened his eyes slightly. Why was Castiel wearing such an expression on his face? It chipped away at Dean's heart. Castiel didn't seem to notice Dean's eyes open slightly. _

_"Your staring." Dean finally mumbled causing Castiel to look at him in surprise. The surprise turned into a small grin on his face. "Sorry." He whispered softly. The two lay silently for a moment. "Dean?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_There was hesitation before Castiel spoke again. "You're a very important person to me. You're a human yet you found a way into my heart. If I hadn't met you I would still be blindly following orders." Castiel paused and searched Dean face for something. Dean had opened his eyes and just stared at him. Astirl hiccuped before continuing. "I like you Dean." Castiel said with resolution. 'He's drunk.' Dean thought, but couldn't bring himself to believe his own thoughts. Cas spoke so honestly and like he was sober. _

_Dean blinked unsure of what to say. 'Should I play dumb?' He asked himself but knew if he did, and Cas had really meant what he said, he would break the angel's heart. "You're drunk." Dean finally said, letting his eyes slide away from Castiel's face. "Drunk or not, I like you Dean." There was no disappointment in the angel's voice. _

_Dean's stomach twisted with unease. He wasn't mad or upset with Castiel's confession. He was... He was happy? Something foreign to his heart had made itself known. He looked back up at Castiel not knowing what to say. Cas had scooted closer to Dean, but there was no discomfort brought on by it. Cas' face was inches from Dean's. Dean stared into the wild ocean that were Castiel's eyes. He was so close. Dean unconsciously allowed Castiel to entangle their legs together under the blanket.  
_

_Dean's heart pounded nervously in his chest. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't- he wouldn't turn away. Cas took this as him giving permission, and leaned in for a kiss. Just one kiss. And then Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes. Dean's mind went ballistic. He could still feel Castiel's soft lips on his own. He felt himself wrap his arm around Cas before he too closed his eyes.'_

Dean continued to be silent as Cas ruffled his hair dry with the towel.

When Castiel had woken up he didn't seem to remember most of he events that occurred the night before. Dean shoulders slouched with disappointment.

Dean closed his eyes and just felt. He felt the emotion well up inside of him. He felt happy and sad at the same time. happy that Castiel confessed, yet sad he didn't remember. Dean himself was still trying to figure out how he felt. Did he like Cas like a brother, or was there something else there?

Definitely more than a brother. But why was he so scared to confess? Fear of being ridiculed? Scared Sam or Bobby would disapprove?

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair with a loving hand. The movement sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He felt Cas hesitate before pulling his hand away and taking the towel back to the bathroom. Dean continued to sulk. Did he deserve this angel's love? Cas had been the one who pulled him from hell. Who had saved his life so many times and watched him like a guardian angel.

His mind went back to the kiss and he moaned. "Dean?" Cas asked nervously. Dean shook his head and suddenly wished for a beer. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He looked up at Cas who had moved closer to him. Cas kneeled on the ground in front of Dean and placed a hand on his knee. Dean felt his body warm to the touch.

He searched Cas' eyes for any reason, any reason at all. Dean's eyes travled down Cas' eyes to his soft lips. Dean fought the urge to grab Cas' cheeks and kiss him. Was it love? Had he fallen for the angel? The blue eyed warrior? Could he keep denying his growing feelings? He could.. Could.

His body moved before he could process what he was doing. His heart had seized control of any rationality. He held Cas' chin in one hand and rested his other hand in the nape of his neck. He leaned forward and kissed Cas. He felt surprise jolt through Castiel's body before his muscles relaxed and he kissed Dean back.

Dean felt his previous feelings of worry and regret fade as their kiss deepened. When Dean finally pulled away and rested his forehead into Cas', their breaths where heavy. Dean's heart protested when he pulled away but his brain told him to process the situation and let Cas do the same.

Cas had kissed him back. Dean had been afraid of rejection and the fear had grown in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He would soon implode if he hadnt done something. Silence followed the kiss. Not awkward silence. The silence that gave birth to emotion. Dean let his hands drop from Cas and he leaned back against the bed. Cas sat next to him. The two remained silent.

Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Cas' direction. He like liked Cas. He was in love with Cas. The concept was almost foreign. Dean looked down at his hand and watched as Cas entwined his own fingers between Dean's. The small gesture gave Dean enough confidence to look into Cas' eyes. Cas was staring at him. Glowing. Cas was glowing with a smile reaching his eyes.

Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I like you Cas." Dean watched as a rosy blush appeared on his face. "I like you too Dean." Dean smiled and squeezed slightly on Cas' hand. Cas returned the gesture.


	8. Chapter 8

***I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

** Sorry for the delayed update. I've been working on developing a new fic, so for any of you Frostiron Avenger lovers, keep an eye out for when I post it.**

** Please review! Feel free to drop some suggestions, I'm open to being inspired. **

**- Inspiredbythew0r1d (previously Jessiekatebaby)**

**Point of view: Gabriel**

_Red swirled before his eyes manipulating his vision. He felt the blood in his body rush to his head. He felt himself falling again. Always falling. His wings were gone and he was helpless. He could only rely on Sam to catch him. Sam had always been there to catch him._

_He felt his body hit the ground and the air in his lungs escaped him. Sam wasn't there. He hasn't caught him. Sam had let him fall. Gabriel felt scared, really scared. He may have felt scared in the past, but what he felt now was the fear that ripped holes in your heart and allowed terror into your dreams. The type of fear that brought even angels to their knees. His vision was still impared by the red. He felt a sudden pain where his wings should be and cried out. He felt his essence slipping away from him. Someone was taking away everything that made him who he was._

_He stared out into the red and watched as five shadowed figures appeared. He knew who they were. He knew what they had done to him. He would make them pay. He watched them smile and laugh at him. His pride had been bruised and battered, and now they wanted his essence. He wouldn't let them have it. Even if it killed him._

_His breath was heavy and raspy, his eyes squinted shut. He couldn't look at them anymore. The faces haunted him in his sleep. The faces of those he killed. Did he feel guilty? Dammit, they had deserved what they got. That was his resolution._

His eyes opened groggily and he crawled out from under Sam's arm. His whole body hurt, his head, his chest, his legs. He felt as if he had fallen and broken a few ribs. He took a moment to breathe in the hotel air and make sure he hadn't broken anything. The sun was slowly rising outside and Gabriel enjoyed the light it bounced into the room through the window. It gave him a sense of safety and it made his previous nightmare vanish to the back of his mind.

He was still himself. Gabriel was in control, but he felt the pup inside him fighting him for it. They had different goals. Gabriel wished to change back to his angelic form where the puppy could care less. The puppy's world seemed to revolve around pleasing the Winchesters, playing, eating and sleeping.

Sam was still sleeping much to Gabriel's annoyance. He couldn't do anything without the giant. With nothing to do, Gabriel sighed and settled back by Sam. He didn't close his eyes for fear of dreaming again. He sat there quietly watching Sam's sleeping figure. His long hair was framing the peaceful expression on his face.

The silence and boredom was becoming too much for Gabriel to handle. He barked and howled before Sam shot up, awake. His eyes were wide with confusion until they settled on Gabriel. Sam plopped himself back onto his pillow and groaned. "Five more minutes." Sam mumbled. Gabriel huffed and made an attempt to roll his eyes. He barked again and watched Sam twitch one eye open to glare at him. "What time is it?" Sam pushed himself partway up to look at the hotel clock. 5:34am. Shaking his head, Sam pushed himself up and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. Gabriel's floppy ears picked up the soft thudding. He caught movement at the edge of his vision, and for the first time noticed his tail. He growled until it stopped.

It stopped and when he heard the bathroom door open, it started again. The wagging continued without his consent. He growled and lunged his teeth towards his tail. He missed. Gabriel stood and tried once again to reach out to stop the insufferable wagging. He growled and twirled in a circle as he tried to grab it. His jaw snapped quickly, but the tail seemed to evade him.

Finally his teeth closed around the tip of his tail and he nibbled on it a few times as a punishment for moving on its own. He released his tail after noticing Sam with a goofy smile on his face I the corner of his eye. He barked. What are you looking at?! Gabriel snapped slightly embarrassed. Sam held up his hands to show he meant no harm but continued to smile stupidly. Gabriel turned his back to Sam, feeling grateful for the fact that dogs couldn't blush .

They were back on the road and Gabriel was sitting next to Castiel in the back seat. The angel was being oddly touchy by constantly reaching out to stoke Gabriel's fur. Gabriel would have normally protested against Castiel's affectionate side under normal circumstances, and these weren't normal. But then again nothing was normal around the Winchesters. So Gabriel allowed Castiel to occasionally run his hand through his fur or scratch behind his ear. He felt comforted by the affection he was receiving. He didn't know when he had really started calling Castiel his brother, but he appreciated Cas more that he would ever let on. It had been this awkward angel that had found him and placed him safely in the hands of Sam Winchester.

The drive was boring and Gabriel found his way back up to Sam's lap and attempted to stick his head out the window. The moment Sam realized Gabriel's intentions he began to roll up the window to prevent Gabriel from accidentally falling out. Gabriel was still in the form of a five month old Australian Shepherd and to Sam that meant no head out the window.

Realizing he wasn't going to get his way with Sam, he turned to the only other person with a window down. Dean. Gabriel was always in the mood to annoy Dean. When he knew Sam wasn't paying much attention to him, Gabriel leaped onto Dean's lap, stood on his his legs while resting his front paws on the window frame, and stuck his head out the window. Dean shouted in protest and shock, but held the wheel steady. "Sam!" Gabriel felt Sam reach towards him, but this only made him shift closer the window and more into Dean's lap. There was no way Sam could get him without giving the driver problems.

Gabriel tuned them out as he let his tongue roll out of his mouth and dry up quickly as the wind absorbed any moisture. He began panting instinctively trying to cool himself down. Dean continued to try and shake Gabriel off, but gave up when he realized how pointless it was to waste his energy. Gabriel didn't know why he found sticking his head out the window so relaxing, he knew the puppy in him wanted it, but he didn't understand why he wanted it. It was just a window. It was just some wind. He closed his mouth and moved away from the window and into Sam's beckoning arms.

Gabriel was watching Castiel with curious eyes. Castiel hadn't stopped smiling since they left the hotel in the morning. Gabriel watched as Cas stole glances in Dean's direction. Gabriel would have laughed. The angel thought he was being subtle and unnoticeable but nothing went unnoticed by Gabriel. Not even the small glances Dean snuck as he checked his rear view mirrors. Not the anxious look on Castiel's face. Nor the worried look on Dean's.

Gabriel glanced up at Sam who was trying to keep a smile from his lips and chuckle from erupting from his chest. Gabriel felt himself smile mischievously. The two thought they could keep it a secret, but they were so obvious it hurt to look. Gabriel glanced at Dean, then Cas, then back to Dean and finally settled on Sam.

He grew to enjoy the Winchester's company, Dean's sense of humor, Sam's compassion, and even Castiel had grown on him. There was a strange feeling in his chest when he was around Sam. It was different from the feeling he felt around the other two. Would his relationship change with Sam if he went back to normal?

The case was supposed to be simple. Gabriel would wait in the car while Sam, Cas, and Dean cornered her in her home. Soe here he was. Laying in the passenger's seat with his ears perked outward listening to any approaching footsteps. Gabriel had been waiting in the car for ten minutes. His ears twitched at the sound of unfamiliar footsteps. They were lighter and smaller than the full grown men he had become accustomed to. He watched the driver's car door unlock on its own and a small shadow pulled it open. Gabriel crouched low against the seat, ready to pounce on whatever or whoever it was trying to get into the car. A middle aged woman's face came into view and Gabriel barked to grab her attention. She held three hex bags in her hand. The woman whipped her attention to Gabriel who was now growling the best he could. He tried to sound intimidating and dangerous. The woman stared at him for a moment, then her eyes grew wide in surprise. "You're not just a dog."

The witch back away from the car and right into Sam's chest. He grabbed her arms as she struggled to get free. It was done. Gabriel sat back confused. _How had she known? She's a witch. Maybe she can help!_ Gabriel jumped to his feet and hopped out of the car barking. He was too late, the witch had been dealt with and he was still a dog.

Gabriel sat grumpily in the back of the car. Sam had taken the spot behind the driving wheel leaving Dean with shotgun. He barked and snapped at anyone who dared try and reach out to him. He was sulking. An open opportunity had made an appearance and the moronic rio had killed her. "Okay. That's enough. C'mere grumpy." Dean leaned over into the back seat and scooped the barking dog up into his lap. Gabriel lodged his teeth into the skin of Dean's hand. The man cursed under his breath but let Gabriel nibble and bite down on his hand.

Finally Gabriel stopped. He had realized Dean hadn't tried to stop him, but instead held him close to his upper chest and neck, and was resting his head on top of Gabriel's. Gabriel stopped biting and began licking his hand as an apology. How could the humans known that a witch might have been able to help. They knew how to hunt them and protect people from them. Gabriel fixed his glare on Castiel. If he had been thinking and not watching Dean all the time Castiel might have been able to figure it out. Castiel was leaning on the window, looking beat up. Gabriel's expression softened and he turned back to Dean. "Better?" he asked. Gabriel licked Dean's hand once again to make sure he hadn't done any serious damage. Might be a bit bruised in the morning.

Gabriel let Dean cradle him in his arms for a bit. He wasn't against the comfortable feeling of someone holding him. When was the last time he was actually held by someone who cared? By someone he hadn't made appear? He felt his tail urging him to release the built up tension. And he listened to it. He let his tail pat against Dean's body, and snuggled his head below Dean's chin. "Just this once. Don't get used to it." Dean whispered. Gabriel smiled. _Just this once. _He agreed.

They decided to stay at the same hotel. It was the closest and everyone just wanted to sleep. They settled with the same sleeping arrangements. Sam and Gabriel. Dean and Cas.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course. He didn't have a problem with it, he enjoyed sleeping by Sam's side.

Feeling slightly on the evil side, he waited for Sam to clean himself up settle into bed, and start to fall asleep before he got up and wandered over to the door. He began barking. Sam shot up in an instant and glared at Gabriel who continued to bark until Sam dragged himself out of the bed to let him out. Sam stood leaning on the doorway half asleep while Gabriel bolted out of the room and ran over to the nearest tree. He finished his business and started sniffing around something had caught his nose. Someones. Five someones. Gabriel's chest rumbled as he growled. He found the origin of the scent and bolted away after it. "Gabriel! Gabriel!" _Sorry Sam._

Sadly the hotel was in the middle of town. Gabriel followed the scent closer to the outskirts of town. It was strange how the scent stayed so strong. Gotta be a trap. Gabriel slowed his pace. He didn't want to run stupidly into their arms, but the rage inside him was building. He wasn't one to usually overreact about things, he would take it as it was given and then return it on a silver platter. The outskirts consisted of a few small neighborhoods. Gabriel found himself at the door to one of those houses.

**Point of view change: Sam**

Sam let his eyes close for only a second. When he opened them Gabriel was gone. "Gabriel?! Gabriel!" He ran out to where he had last seen him. In the distance he could make out a small furry brown body running across the street. "Gabriel!" It was no use, Gabriel continued to ignore his calls. "Shit." Sam ran back to the hotel room. He was in his pajamas. So what? Got to find Gabriel. He locked his room and knocked frantically on Dean's door. "Dean! Cas!" No response. "Dammit you two! Gabriel's gone!" He heard a loud bang and the a 'fuck'. He waited a few minutes before the door swung open. "What?!" Dean looked pissed. Cas pushed Dean to the side. "What do you mean? How is Gabriel gone?"

"He was... y'know, doing his business and next thing I knew he was running off. How did you find him before? You never explained." Sam spoke quickly as if they were wasting time already. Dean crossed his arms and mumbled something incoherent.

"I summoned him." Cas started. "He allowed himself to come to my call. He was being delayed by the lack of his magic and the magic of those who transformed him, but something inside Gabriel brought him to me. I highly doubt such a trick will be effective in this case." _Something's different about Castiel. He was wearing a pair of Dean's sleeping clothes, he had the case of pillow head syndrome, but that wasn't it. Doesn't matter! Gabriel needs me._ "Then what do we do?" Without speaking Dean walked away from them and over to the small table in their room. He grabbed his leather jacket off the back of chair and swiped his keys off the table and slid past both Cas and Sam. "We going or what?" Sam and Cas followed Dean's lead.

They drove in the general direction of where Gabriel had run off to. When one thought they had caught a glimpse of the little brown mutt, they drove in that general direction. Sam grew more worried with every minute that went by. Every time they had spotted Gabriel, he was heading closer to the city limit. Sam was beginning to irritate everyone in the vehicle and he knew it. Cas would never admit it but Dean did the opposite, letting Sam know he needed to shut up and calm down. Sam bit his lip. Why did he close his eyes for that second? Before he knew it Gabriel had carved a place into Sam's heart for himself. Sam had never been so concerned for anyone besides his family. The thought of never seeing Gabe crossed his mind and he felt his chest tighten with fear.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys really know how to get me writing. :) I wrote this the same night I posted Ch. 8! Cameo appearance from Balthazar! This chapter does include slight cussing and torture. I leave you guys with a cliffhanger again... **

**School starts in about a week and I'm trying to line chapters up, but I think I only have enough ideas for a couple more. :( **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback. Please continue leaving them. They keep me writing. Reviews mean a happy writer which means happy readers! :)**

**Second to last chapter? Maybe.**

**Point of view: Gabriel**

Gabriel watched the house with weary eyes. It was small and unoccupied, but it was overly obvious that he was expected. The door was open and the welcome mat said 'Dogs Welcome'. Funny. Very funny. Gabriel rolled his eyes. These Tricksters think they are comedians.

As he walked into the house the appearance changed. It went from an empty falling about house to a glorious dining hall with many guests in a split second. Gabriel could see through the trick, knowing which was real and which was an illusion. Of course he was the only dog in the room. He didn't need to go very far before one of the five approached him. "Awe what an adorable doggy. Hello, Gabriel. Glad you could make it."

Gabriel's chest rumbled and he barked in annoyance. A hand slapped down against his muzzle and he backed away in surprise. "Bad dog!" Gabriel looked back up at the woman and snarled. "Let's have a chat, shall we?" Gabriel blacked out.

He couldn't remember what had happened. Damn tricksters. He cussed out their name and nature, glad his true nature was as an Angel. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was oddly bright and hot. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "We can't really beat up a puppy without feeling bad, so..." Gabriel looked down at his hands. Hands not paws. He pushed himself to his feet staggering ever so slightly. It was then he noticed the angel trap painted with holy fire on the ground. In any other situation Gabriel would have been glad he was back to himself. "Why don't you let me out and make this a fair fight?" Gabriel tried. "Why play fair, when its so much fun to have the upperhand?"

Gabriel watched as Sam ran into the room, screaming his name, promising to help him, and then watched him get killed for the 60th time that night. He knew it was just an illusion, a fake, but that didn't make it any less painful. He watched the light in Sam's eyes go out, heard his last breaths leave his body, watched the color drain from his face, the blood drip onto the floor. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. Well fuck. The taste of his vessels blood stayed on his tongue, he thought he could taste Sam's by just the smell.

"Gabriel, good to see you again." The trickster going by the name of Hannah entered the room, stepping around one of Sam's corpses. Gabriel watched the confident way she walked, and the cold smirk on her face say 'I know something you don't'. "You're in for a treat tonight. All the way from heaven..." She pulled out a silver blade. Gabriel's muscles tensed at the sight of the angel blade. "Where'd you get that?" She shrugged. "A little birdie who happens to dislike you as much as we do." Gabriel could think of no one in particular who would possibly entrust an angel blade to a bunch of tricksters. "It can be used for more than just killing angels. I wanted to go first, but I pulled the short straw. Do try to stay alive as long as possible."

Gabriel had passed out again and awoken to shackles holding him up from his wrists, still inside an angel trap. He was dripping wet, cold water rushed down his bare spine. His body was tense and already sore. His light brown hair glued itself to his forehead and hung over his eyes. "Mornin Sunshine." Gabriel lifted his eyes to match the voice to the face. The man before him was the biggest of the five, ugliest too. "Morning sweetheart. What'd I miss?" Gabriel retorted. The man smirked at Gabriel's guts. The man gripped the angel blade with white knuckles. Gabriel chuckled nervously. "Be careful, you might hurt yourself with that thing."

"The only one I'll be hurting is you."

Gabriel braced himself for impact as the man came forward, swinging the blade from his left side. The blade cut through his skin and Gabriel cried out in pain. What poured through the cut was not blood, but his essence. Gabriel fought inwardly to keep himself attached and together. Think happy thoughts. Somewhere safe. Sam... Gabriel went to the back of his mind, hiding from the pain. He let his body take the hits, but kept his mind out of reach, detached himself from the world.

_Sam. The Sam that took him to a park, that rubbed his back and scratched his ears. The Sam who had kept him close when he had night terrors. The Sam who snuck him real food under the table. Who had given him a bath and taught him how to play fetch. His Sam. The only Sam in the world that he cared about._ Gabriel let himself slip, feeling the pain reach through and touch him. He cried out in pain again. It wasn't enough. _Sam wasn't really his. The only thing Sam cared about was the puppy. Not Gabriel. It had been the puppy that Sam had taken everywhere with him, cuddled to and protected._ Gabriel winced as the cold blade ran down his side. _Why would Sam care about him. He had killed Dean hundred's of times, making Sam watch. He had toyed with them and played his usual mind games. He wasn't worth the time or risk._

He couldn't keep the pain at bay. The moment his thoughts went downhill was the same moment the pain found its way back in. He was nowhere near death, the blade wasn't going deep enough for that, but he couldn't heal himself, he couldn't fight back. His body was useless, and his mind wasn't letting him hide. He rocked sideways in the grip of the shackles. The force and momentum of the last hit had pushed him to his left. The metal shackles rubbed against his wrists revealing raw skin. He was at least five inches from the floor, leaving him no way to push up on his wrists to relieve some of the pain. He clenched his jaw and tightened his muscles. He was stretched out uncomfortably and any movement he made only made the situation worse.

_Happy thoughts. C'mon Gabriel! Think!_

_Sam... No! Stop it. _

Gabriel inwardly sighed. He couldn't stop. _Sam had been there for him, had taken him in even with all the things he had done to both him and his brother. He had chosen to care for Gabriel. _

The sound of the angel blade hitting the ground brought Gabriel from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. The bulky man was out of breath but a wicked smile was plastered across his lips. "S'not as satisfying as punching you." And the physical hurt began again. He felt bruises begin to form, as well as a throbbing against his skull.

It was funny how the angel blade cut through to his essence nearly killing him, but the mortals enjoyed the slow pain and blood that was brought on by punching. Darkness followed what felt like hours later, engulfing him into a forced sleep.

He awoke to the next friendly face feeling much worse that when he was getting pummeled. With no introduction or useless chatter it began again. Gabriel found his happy place sitting in a park with Sam.

The pain grew worse and worse and Gabriel wondered how long he had been away. _Why had he charged off with no back up? Why hadn't he used his head and stayed away from the obvious trap._ He could call the Winchesters idiots for charging in guns blazing all the time, and Castiel a moron for not thinking before he did things, but none of those things matched up with the stupidity of his recent actions. If he died here he would regret many things._ He could have done better. He could have been better._ He had spent years hiding from his family just to be found accidentally by Sam and Dean. He could evade a whole army of angels but never two specific mortals. He would miss them all. He would miss Sam.

**Point of view change: Sam & Dean & Cas**

"Just hurry up."

"I am doing my best."

"Well do better."

"Shut up Sam. You're not helping." The two hunters watched as Castiel disappeared and reappeared a few second later. "So?"

"Did you find him?"

Cas sighed. "Yes I have found him. He is in a dire situation but I am afraid we can not help him without a few things." The hunters waited for Cas to continue. When he didn't: "Go on, Cas. We're listening." Cas nodded. "He is being guarded by five tricksters."

"Tricksters? Aren't they supposed to be all buddy buddy with Gabriel. He did play a part in their society for a long while." Dean wouldn't let Sam speak, he hated the worried tone he was currently using. "Gabriel did indeed, but let me remind you, he also caught the attention of a few hunters." Dean nodded in understanding. "Alright so we get a few stakes and cover them in the victi-" Dean stopped himself. "We don't have a victim." The truth behind Dean's words struck Sam in the heart. "Then what do we do? We can't just sit back and let them kill him!"

"Shut up Sam! No one said that. Right Cas? There's gotta be another way."

"I'm sorry. I'm not entirely sure there is. I may be able to find a way to get them away from Gabriel long enough for you two to help him. I will need help though."

"What do you need?"

"I do not require your aid, but the aid of another angel." Castiel disappeared and reappeared once again, handing Dean a piece of paper. "There is the address. Meet me there." Before either boy could protest Castiel disappeared.

Dean parked the car farther down the street where both of them could keep an eye on the house. Cas was late and the thought of something bad happening to him was replaying in Dean's mind. Sam was focused on the house and barely registered when Cas had reappeared with someone close behind him.

They all stood close together outside the car. "Sam. Dean. This is Balthazar. He has agreed to help." Balthazar mumbled under his breath. "More like guilt tripped." Then he spoke more clearly. "Hello Boys. I've heard much about you and your destinies. Not really a fan of either of you, but Cas here has convinced me for Gabriel's sake." Dean and Sam nodded. Neither really cared who the guy was, just that he was going to help. "So you two will deal with the tricksters, but that won't kill them. What's the plan?"

"Witches."

"What?"

"You remember that nice old-young-old couple that you took care of back in... umm.. whatever it doesn't matter. Maggie and Don Stark?" Dean's expression dropped. "The ones we basically gave marriage counseling to?" Balthazar nodded. "That's them. They say hi by the way."

Sam would have laughed if he didn't feel so crappy about the whole situation. "Anyway, they agreed to help with a few spells. Keep the tricksters from harassing Gabriel." Balthazar's expression changed into a more serious one. "You get in there, you get out. We don't know how bad they had treated him. We do know they got a hold of an angel blade." Both brother's knew what Balthazar was getting at. They needed no further explanation. Gabriel could be dead for all they knew.

Sam and Dean waited for a few minutes before going in after Balthazar and Cas. The ceiling was caving in and lights flickered. With guns pulled out and at the ready (more to rid the uneasy feeling than harming the tricksters), the Winchesters treaded lightly through the house. Finding Gabriel wasn't the hardest part, getting him unshackled without slipping on the amount of blood spilled onto the floor was. They found a very light pulse. Dean could not believe he had held out this long. the man looked absolutely dreadful. His skin was cut and bruised and leaking blood as well as a bright light they assumed to be his essence. Sam, being the bigger and stronger of the two (both knowing it was more than that), carried Gabriel out of the house. Dean found the the angel blade on the floor in the corner of the room and slipped it into his jacket before following after Sam.

"Can we bring an angel to the hospital?" Sam asked. "Not while he is leaking angel juices." Sam nodded. Gabriel's head lay rested on top of his lap while Dean drove over the speed limit back to the hotel. Sam nearly kicked the door open and ran into his hotel room. Dean barely made it out of the way. He placed Gabriel down carefully on the unused bed. He stared at the unconscious face, hoping he could see those beautiful eyes of gold. Sam went to move Gabe's hair away from his eyes and noticed his hand trembling. He hesitated before moving the strand of hair. Sam finally acknowledged the fact that Gabriel wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Both Cas and Balthazar arrived in the hotel room, quietly but wearing joyful expressions. Those expressions turned sullen when the saw Gabriel's state. "His wings are fading." Balthazar stated slowly. Cas nodded as if he could see the same thing. "What can we do to help him? Is there anything we can do?" Sam's eyes were wet, and tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Sam. We can not do anything to help him."


	10. Chapter 10

***I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

**haha sorry guys. I was kidding. That wasn't the last chapter :)**

**Reviews will get me to write a sequel! This is it. The last chapter. Its short, but following it will be an Destiel chapter and a Sabriel chapter. **

**What do you guys want to read? I'll be sure to include any prompts or suggestions I like in the sequel (If I write it). If I use your ideas I will credit you in the beginning of the chapter I used your idea for. Thanks for being awesome readers! This will not be my last Supernatural fic! **

**My Beta and I argued about ending it off with this chapter. She wanted me to keep going, but I think he better material will come in the future when I can develop their relationships better without boring you guys. **

Chapter 10:

**Point of view: Sam/Gabriel in the first half and then it jumps to Bobby**

Sam could have died of a heart attack the moment the words left Castiel's mouth. His throat felt dry and his head was spinning. Balthazar elbowed Cas in the stomach. "What he meant to say was that we can not do anything to speed up the healing process, but since the knife was not used to kill him he will recover slowly but surely on his own." Sam turned towards Castiel and glared at him. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Before getting an answer, he turned back to Gabriel and sighed with relief. _You're going to be alright._

Sam opened his eyes slowly and just stared at the ceiling. It had been three weeks since Castiel and Balthazar took Gabriel with them, hoping the familiarity of heaven would speed the process up. Castiel had told them his essence had been severely damaged, and that his wings had faded to the point of transparency. He had been told not to expect a quick recovery.

Castiel came by every now and then to let him know how Gabriel was doing, but Sam had the slight suspicion that he really just wanted to spend time with Dean. Sam had drowned himself in alcohol the first week, sobered up the second and barely spoke the third. He just didn't know how to handle himself in this situation.

If it had been Dean, and it had been Dean a few times before, Sam would be hunting down the monster that did that to his brother. Gabriel had been that monster once. The mystery spot had been the worst set of Tuesdays of his life, and the six months he had lived through without Dean. But the past few months he spent with Gabriel seemed to make up for the damage. It hadn't been all about the puppy. Maybe at first, but that all changed. He had spent time with Gabriel Gabriel. Even in such a predicament Gabriel had enjoyed playing pranks and causing trouble.

Sam smiled at the thought. Today felt like a good day. Sam crawled out of his bed and took a quick shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used a smaller towel to dry his hair. He opened the bathroom door and walked over to his dresser. He ruffled his hair with the towel some more. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and stopped suddenly. He turned slowly and lowered the towel away from his head. Gabriel.

The two watched each other for a moment. Gabriel's eyes looked up and down Sam. Sam looked down at himself and realized he was shirtless and wearing a towel. "Wasn't expecting you."

"Didn't know I was coming."

"Are you better now?"

"Mostly."

The silence felt like it had gone on too long and Sam threw the smaller towel onto the bed and approached the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Gabriel returned the gesture and the two held each other silently.

"I was worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Sam pulled away from Gabriel's embrace and smiled. "Cause I care about you. Let me get dressed and we can get some breakfast." Gabriel just nodded and watched as Sam gathered his clothes and go back into the bathroom.

Gabriel seated himself on the edge of Sam's bed. He remembered laying there as the dog, cuddling up against Sam's chest. He remembered the safe, warm feeling in his heart. _Would the feeling be different if I cuddled close to him now?_ Gabriel leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes. He barely noticed Sam leaning against the bathroom door frame. "You ready?" Gabe asked sitting back up. "Yup. Hey, Gabe?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I'm glad you're alive and okay."

"Yeah. Me too."

The two wandered downstairs together, enjoying each other's company was enough. They didn't feel the need to talk over the silence. Their shoulders brushed and Sam felt his stomach flip. He shook it off as morning hunger.

Although Angels technically didn't need to eat, Castiel and Gabriel joined the brothers and Bobby for breakfast. Bobby had been stuck dealing with Dean's hangovers and Sam's mood swings for the past few weeks. He felt like he had been raising a couple of teenage girls with boy problems. He was glad to see Sam in a better mood and Dean sober.

If any a time Bobby could doubt coexistence between angels and humans, now was not that time. He smiled as his boys talked across the table to each other, making sure to include the angels in the conversation. It wasn't the conversation that made him smile, but the smiles on their faces and obvious fact that they were enjoying themselves. "You gonna join us, Bobby?" Dean looked up from the conversation and over in Bobby's direction. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Dean nodded and caught up with the conversation._ His boys had grown. Not just in size, but in mind and soul. He was proud of them. They have come so far._ Bobby thought quickly of John._ Would John have been proud? Doesn't matter if he would be proud or not. I'm proud._ Bobby shook the thoughts from his head and joined the four men at his kitchen table. "Save some for me, ya idjit!" Bobby smacked Dean's hand away from the toast as he took his spot on the end.


	11. Chapter 11

***DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS* **

**This is a chapter for you Destiel shippers. (No story line, just a one shot basically)**

**PURE DESTIEL. I you do not have to read it if you don't ship it. Sabriel chapter is on it's way!**

**Mentions of sexual activity and sexual tension. There are Dean and Cas kissing scenes. Enjoy!**

It was just Dean and Cas tonight. Dean had agreed to go drinking with Cas, just the two of them and a lot of alcohol. Anything could happen. Dean let Cas have a head start, knowing it took a lot more to get the angel drunk. They sat together in the far corner of the club. When Dean noticed Cas's odd way of picking up the cup and slowly consuming the liquids he began teasing him about it. Dean was drowning in his own laughter and he was still sober. Dean watched Cas turn bright pink and knew he could start drinking.

He watched Cas carefully. The rosy color in Castiel's cheeks made Dean want to lean over and kiss him. He looked so pure and innocent, although he knew otherwise. Castiel had potential, but he was always so tense and too scared to let go. Drinking broke Cas out of the safety net he built for himself. Why was Cas so scared of falling? Dean took another swig of his whiskey. Maybe not the best metaphor for an angel, but didn't he trust Dean enough to catch him? He felt like he was playing a game of cat and mouse. He would catch Cas looking at him, but when they locked eyes Cas would turn away. Tonight was the night he would make Cas talk to him.

It was sudden and unexpected, but Cas got onto his feet and leaned close to Dean's ear. "Come and get me." Cas whispered seductively. Dean shivered and watched Cas walk into the crowd and begin dancing. He watch Cas calmly allow himself to be surrounded by women. Dean grew jealous, unable to hold back he followed Cas further into the crowd. Dean chased the laughing, drunk angel around the dance floor. Even as beautiful woman danced around him, his eyes kept locked on Castiel. He was being a tease and he knew he was making Dean jealous. To see his Castiel, the Castiel that had problems talking to woman let woman dance around him, grind on him, but kept his eyes trained seductively on Dean, arousing him. He was growing impatient, but enjoyed their little game.

When Dean got tired of Castiel's teasing, Dean dragged him out of the club. The other man complied without putting up an ounce of a fight. They were both drunk. Anything could happen.

Dean got them a hotel room in the closest hotel. He watched from the inside of the office as Castiel twirled himself around outside in the parking lot.. His hair was a sexy mess, his eyes radiant as ever, and his smile finished Dean off. Would he be wrong to say he had fallen for the angel who had proven over and over he was watching Dean's back. He had already admitted he liked Castiel. They had even kissed. The little crush had grown into something bigger. It had blossomed into love. He loved his angel. Cas had branded him, and tonight he planned on branding Cas as his own.

He barely acknowledged the woman at the front desk who handed him his keys. He exited the office and stood off to the side until Castiel nearly collapsed from spinning so much and finally noticed he was there. "Dean!" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him. "Don't pass out on me."

"I won't."

With his arm around Castiel's waist, Dean guided Cas to their room. The night was cold, benefiting Dean when Cas cuddled closer into his side. Dean slid the keys into the lock and pushed the door open. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. The door clicked shut and Dean slid his jacket off. He took Castiel's from him and set the both on the table along with the keys. Cas didn't want this to be seen as taking advantage of Castiel, he wanted to know if this was what Cas wanted. He turned back around to face Cas. To ask him if he was sober enough to make such a decision, but before he could even utter a word, Cas pressed their lips together. Dean instantly remembered their first kiss and how soft Cas' lips were. He rested his hands on Cas' hips while Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. When they pulled away Cas spoke. "I want this Dean. I may be scared, but when I'm with you that all goes away."

"I love you Cas."

"I love you Dean."

It was about time Dean got what he deserved. He had let Cas tease him at the club, but he wouldn't let Cas get away with it in the hotel room. When Cas went to pull away, Dean pushed him onto the bed, and was on top of him in seconds. Dean straddled Cas' hips with his knees and kissed him passionately. The kiss was intimate and they let themselves flow into the other. Dean fought for dominance, although Cas eventually gave up the fight and let himself be consumed by Dean.

Dean felt accomplished by the end of the night. The angel had stamina. For his first time, Cas lasted pretty long. Dean held Cas close, cuddling under the sheets. Their legs were entwined , and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. Hopefully this time Cas would remember the night they spent together.


	12. Chapter 12

**And the chapter for the Sabriel fans! This is it guys. Thanks for being awesome readers. Rember to review! I hope I did the characters justice. I enjoyed writing this whole things, so thank you all very much!**

Gabriel toyed with the end of his shirt nervously. Sam had asked him to meet him so they could talk. They couldn't talk to eachother in the past. In the past they probably would have continued their silly game of Simon says, or in their case Gabriel says. Gabriel was partly glad the tricksters had decided to turn him into a dog. To fall into Castiel's hands and into Sam's arms had been an expirience worth living and going through.

Gabriel sighed, lowered his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _What was he supposed to say to Sam? Why was he so nervous? _He raised his head and examined the coffee shop. There was an old couple not to far from his table, a small family waiting in line and a few suited business men and women scattered around. He took a careful sip of his very candy sweet coffee.

"This seat taken?" Gabriel tilted his head skyward and smiled. "I'm afraid it's reserved. You see I'm waiting for someone. He's a very tall, not especially bright-"  
"Shut up." Sam sat in the chair across from him, placing his coffee onto the table. Gabriel chuckled nervously and took another sip of his coffee. "How are you?" Sam asked. "Better." Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like they were on a date. Why would he think it was a date?

Sam was wearing a v neck tshirt that defined his muscles and other physical attributes. Gabriel caught himself staring and coughed giving himself an excuse to turn away. Gabriel continued to avoid eye contact with Sam. "How are you doing? Heard you've gotten a few cases lately?" Sam nodded. "Doing pretty good. Yeah." Sam took a sip from his coffee. The two sat quietly together, neither knowing what to say. "Look, Sam. Thank you." Sam raised his eye brow. "Thank you for taking care of me and for saving my life and all." Gabriel met with Sam's eyes. "It's nothing. I enjoyed it."  
"I did too."

Back to the silence. What could they possibly say? "I like you Sam." _Great start. Straight to the point. I mean what's the worst thing he can do, reject me? _Sam's grin grew wider.

"Me too. I mean I like you."

"Good."

"Yeah." Gabriel felt himself blush and smile stupidly. He sipped his coffee and the two sat in a comfartable silence. "Would you like to join me for dinner sometime?" Sam asked. He was courting an angel. How hard could it all be? Gabriel nearly choked on his coffee. He wiped his mouth and turned back to Sam. "I'd like that."

"Great... Tomorrow night, maybe?"

Gabriel felt his stomach twist with nerves. "Sure." They simultaneously sipped their coffees and let a comfortable silence surround them. A date. Gabriel had actually agreed to a date.

A date. Same had actually asked Gabriel out. He thought quickly of Dean and Cas' relationship. His brother was happy, there was no reason why he couldn't be. This time he didn't have to worry about hiding and keeping secrets. He could have an actual long term relationship with someone.

He watched Gabriel with admiration and compassion. His eyes locked onto the gold hue of Gabriel's eyes. What had scared him so much when Gabriel lay on the hotel bed was never being able to witness the beauty of those eyes of gold. The purity, the adventure, the life in that mischievous look drove him crazy. He was courting an angel of mischief. He was in over his head, but knew he wouldn't regret taking the plunge. He would savor every second he spent with Gabriel. Because he was worth it.

Gabriel was stressed and nervous about his and Sam's date. He couldn't remember the last time he had been courted. Should he dress casually or wear a suit? Would a suit be too much? Cas would know. Gabriel called upon the angel he had grown accustomed to seeing so often.

"What is it Gabriel?"

"I need your help. It's an emergency."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I, umm, sorta agreed to go out with Sam, but I don't know if I should go with casual or classy." Castiel's eyes were glazed over. "I don't know much about this human tradition of dates. Dean usually dresses me." Of course. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Great. Wonderful. So helpful. Really, Castiel? You let Dean dress you?" Cas just shrugged. Gabriel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was becoming a habit. "I can asked Sam what you should wear?"

"No! Don't you dare Catiel. Forget I asked. Sorry, it's fine." Castiel disappears and in no time at all returned. "I asked Dean what Sam would be wearing. Dean asked Sam, do not fear, he did so casually and unsuspecting. Sam will be wearing a casual suit." Gabriel sighed with relief. He had forgotten about Castiel's need to be helpful and persistence. "Thank you." Gabriel finally decided on what he would wear. He would meet Sam outside the Singer residence in a few hours.

He smiled at the thought of Sam spending an hour just to tame his hair. He wondered if Sam was also nervous about tonight. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When had he let himself become so soft hearted? He was used to making bold actions and statements. He had a good feeling about the night. It would be an amazing night.  
And he was right.


End file.
